Hunted
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: Take Ed and Al, throw in a pinch of Alfons Heiderich, add some vampires and demonic creatures, half a cup of a new world and you get this fic. Eventually AlXALXOC Chapter 6 up
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted**

Disclaimer:Do not own FMA or its characters, Just my own character. And the story idea and concept.

KK: SO just a little blerb by me before you start to read, quick few things I have to explain. For starters, This is sorta AU but cause it happens just after the movie ends, with some changes. For instance Alfons Heiderich doesn't die ( I love him way too much to kill him, and so on the story kind of will explain its self. PS sorry but there is an OC in it 'Engel'. She is the only OC that will be a large part of it, the other OC's are just to kill off... I don't like OC's really but I need her for the fic to work cause I need all the normal characters for their own respective parts...

Alphonse Elric is Al or Alphonse

and

Alfons Heiderich is Aru or Alfons so as not to mix them up.

so on with the fic.

--------------------------

Hunted...

Had they done it? Did they succeed? A blinding light engulfed them, then suddenly they felt themselves dropping, hitting a hard surface.

It hadn't been much of a fall, maybe three or four feet, but the landing had been anything but soft. Alphonse Elric looked around, he saw his doppleganger, lying a few feet to his left and his older brother sitting up moaning. Checking out his surroundings Al realized that he didn't recognize anything,it was a street like in a town but it wasn't Central City back in his own world nor the warehouse his brother, twin and he had been only moments prior to the bright light and the fall. It really hadn't been a soft landing. Slowly coming back to his right frame of mind Alphonse remembered that Alfons was injured, only a short time earlier he had been shot. Quickly pulling himself off the ground the sandy haired boy moved over to Alfons, his brother followed suit.

"Alfons,"Edward Elric spoke to the bloodied youth. Wincing from the pain Alfons looked at the worried duo. Coughing he smiled. "I think I'm alright."

The brothers sighed, though Edward knew better, they had to find help quickly for their injured friend or he knew he wouldn't last long.

--------------------------

Then, a door open, it was only a crack. A womans voice was heard.

"What are you doing outside? Its dangerous out there."

Looking at each other the brothers knew they had heard that voice before. "Gracia?" Alphonse asked.

The door opened alittle bit wider and the woman looked outside at the boys, she then spoke again. "Quickly come in here, before they see you." Using her hand to motion the boys inside. Edward and Alphonse both took one of Alfons's arms around their shoulders and brought him inside the house. Once inside the woman closed the door and locked it.

------------------------

"What were you doing out there? You boys should know by now its not safe outside at night." She said, as she turned around to get a look at the boys she had just let into her house. "And how is it you know my name? I'm sure I've never seen you before tonight."

"Why is it so dangerous out there?" Edward questioned, Gracia looked puzzled. "The Hunters or worse the Tamaculus."

A blank stare was her answer.

You boys arn't from around here, if you don't know what the Hunters or Tamaculus are," Gracia stated as she moved over to the boys, she then noticed the blood on the boy the others were supporting. "What happened to him were you attacked?"

"Not from your hunters or tama-thingi's," Edward said.

-------------------------

Gracia was about to speak when a thunderous noise from outside silenced her. Her face now showed complete terror as the door she had only moments earlier been standing infront of was torn down by a ferocious arm-like limb of god-knows-what.

"Ta-tama-..." To terrified to even finish her words, Gracia stepped back into the now scared boys.

Outside staring in at them was a ghastly black creature, its bubbling tar like flesh dripped on the pavement in disgusting gooish globs. On all four legs, it stood about fourteen feet high, its green eyes glowed as it looked at them. Its tongue ran over its razor like teeth, as a throaty growl left its mouth. Slowly it started to move towards them.

"It stopped." Whispered Alphonse, as he and the others watched the tamaculus freeze. "The Hunter," Gracia gasped, even more terrified than before as what looked like a man jumped infront of the beast. Edward and Alphonse stepped back and put Alfons on the couch, hopefully out of harms way.

------------------------------

What looked like a ordinary human man, wasn't. Decked out in thick blackish robes and armour was a Hunter. His crimson hair was spiked up, his eyes were serious and dark, over all he was not a nice looking person... being. He moved forward swiftly, a saber in his right hand made quick work of the tamaculus as he jumped in the air and brought down the creature on one motion. Its tarish skin was ripped apart by the blade and its head and body were no longer one piece. The beast collapsed but never touched the ground, instead it turned in to a powder-like dust that exploded into the wind and was blown away. Gently touching ground the Hunter's head turned in the direction of the four people standing in the house.

-----------------------------------

"So for saving you the price will be one of you." He said as he slowly started to walk towards the foursome.

"Price?" Alphonse, spoke just barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "Of course a price, I don't save your filthy humans for my own benefit." "No please w-we didn't ask-k for h-help." Gracia stuttered as she tried to shield the boys with her own body.

The Hunter had just walked up the stairs to the house when he stopped and looked up towards the stairway located inside the livingroom that led to the second floor of the house.

"I was here first, everyone here is mine," the Hunter growled.

Edward, both Al's and Gracia looked to where the Hunter was looking. Standing at the top of the stairway was a woman with long white hair, pale skin and eerily white eyes, wearing fishnet stockings, navy blue shorts that came to just below her knees, two black and metal belts dangles at her waist, a too large for her baby blue t-shirt covered the also fishnet undershirt she wore. Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at the hunter. The boots she wore were attached to chains that hooked up to her shorts, the chains rattled as she stepped in to clear view of everyone. She held an unconscious child under each arm.

"MY GIRLS." Cried Gracia.

The woman looked over at the frantic mother, then to each of the girls she was holding. She then looked over to the Hunter, "Leave now." She said sternly.

"Like I said, I was here first. How about this you toss me one of those brats and I'll let you leave with your life."

The woman shook the girls she was holding, waking them up. Both of the children realized they were being held and started to squirm under the firm grip that held them to their captor.

"MOMMY," they shrieked now very scared. "Please let them go," pleaded Gracia as she stepped forward in a attempt to claim them.

Edward grabbed Gracia's arm and shook his head, saying no. He looked at the woman who still held the two girls, then to the Hunter who had slaughtered the tamaculus. _Was she a hunter to? Why did she have the two young children? How did she get them? _These where the questions he wanted answers toSuddenly he noticed the Hunter was starting to look very annoyed, _Not good._

"Well are you just going to stand there? or are you going to do the smart thing and give me the kids?" He asked annoyance sounded in his deep voice. "No." "W-WHAT?!?!?" The Hunter was shocked to hear the womans answer, "I must not have heard you right, Here I though I heard you say 'no'." He said. Moving closer to Gracia and the boys the Hunter chuckled, "I take one of them then, more to eat anyways."

The woman had put down the children who immediately fled down the stairs and in to the arms of their mother. What happen next happend so fast Ed's brain could barely keep up. The woman had jumped down the stairs and was standing in directly front of the male Hunter.

"You can't stop me." The Hunter smirked. "You, your already dead." The males eyes widened and his pupils dilated, blood dripped from the corner from his mouth, "Gahh." His body was ripped into shreds, then as the pieces started falling they started sizzling and finally in a small poof of red smoke dissappeared.

The little girls in Gracia's arms screamed, she had tried to block their sight but had failed.

----------------------------

"Please don't hurt us." The mother begged looking at the woman who had just killed a Hunter. "I had no intent to." She answered walking toward the ruins of where the front door had only minutes before been.

Inspecting the damage done by the tamaculus, she placed both her hands palms down on the wall beside the gaping whole. A flash of light that resembled lightning and the pieces of door and wall sunk into the floor and in a sense healed as the doorway pieced its self back together. It was whole again, fixed.

"Alchemy?" Alphonse said as Edward and he looked at one another. "Alchemy? No." The woman spoke. "You boys know about alchemy?" Gracia asked. "ah.." the boys chimed. The woman walked over to Alfons and poked at his shirt, "he's hurt." She pointed out. Then Ed and Al remembered their friend they left on the couch. "Don't Touch Him." Ed yelled at her. She looked at Edward. "He's Dying." Alfons's eye's dilated some in fear at the comment. "No." He whispered. Ed stopped for a second and looked at his brothers twin, he was pale, and the bleeding hadn't stopped. Edward looked back at the woman, her white eyes were eyeing his bleeding friend. "Why do you not bring him to a hospital?" The woman asked. Gracia answered, "To go outside would be suicide for all of us if we left the house." She sighed. "Had you not arrived when you did who knows what could have happened." The girl nodded, she understood. "Can you help him?" Muttered Edward. The white eyed girl looked at Alfons then to Ed, then to the other occupants of the room. "Its a bullet wound?" "Yes." "I see," she pondered for a sec. "Get me some boiling water, towels and needle and thread, some tweezers as well." Her voice was smooth and calm when she spoke, she looked up again, "well?"

------------------------------

Gracia set her daughters on an arm chair, telling them to sit still and then ran to the kitchen calling behind her that she would get the water. The blond haired little girl ran to a closet just outside the kitchen and pulled out some towels and brought them over to the white eyed woman, "here." The woman nodded in approval. Then the darker haired one opened a drawer on the coffee table and pilled out a small sewing kit, she handed it to her sister. The woman also accepted the small kit. Slowly she started to unbutton Alfons's shirt and remove the suspenders so that she could closer examine the wound, the blood had clotted somewhat but was still seeping out.

"I'm coming," called Gracia as she shuffled out of the kitchen with a pot of steaming water in her hands. "I assumed that you want it to sterilize the tweezers and sewing needle," "Thats correct." "Good," Gracia said as she set the pot down.

The woman put her hands in the water for a few seconds then dried them off on one of the towels, everyone watch as she had just casually put her hands in close to boiling water like it was nothing. She then dipped the edge of a towel into the water, then started to clean the blood from around the bullet wound.

The hot water burn his skin but Alfons bit his tongue to bear it, he was scared, being told that if something wasn't done then he would die. He was eightteen years old, he didn't want to die. He watched as the woman then reached her hand back into the water and pulled out the tweezers. She had dabbed them dry on a towel then began fishing around in the wound. _Bring back the hot water towel _Alfons thought. The burning was nothing to the pain that racked his body now, it felt like every movement of the tweezers was ripping pieces away from him. Finally he saw and felt her pull the bullet from the bloody mess that what his abdomen. He then watched as she proceeded to reclean the wound. Once again she cleaned her hands in the water, though this time when here hands emerged from the pot she had a small sewing needle as well. Knowing what was coming next, Alfons shuddered, he was not looking forward to it. Threading the needle Alfons saw that his doppleganger and Edward were watching the woman closely, Edward was watching her to make sure she didn't try anything funny and the other Al was watching with curiosity. She worked slowly, but skillfully, it hurt so much. When it was stiched up she checked her work, slowly she brought her mouth close to the now closed injury and bit the thread so that it cut from the stiches, Alfons could feel her warm breath on his abdomen, he swore he felt her tongue glide over the wound.

Sitting up she was handed bangages from Gracia, she finished up the wrappings and handed Alfons his bloody shirt.

-------------------------------

"Your hurt." Alphonse suddenly chirpped. The white eyed woman looked to where the younger boy pointed on her arm. Fingering the cut on her arm she felt the boy move her hand and place a damp towel over the injury. "It doesn't look bad," he stated. He sigh when he inspected it further, "its deep, please you helped my friend let me clean this up for you." White eyes met dark golden eyes, there was no fighting the look the boy gave her. She nodded. Gracia brought out some more bandages and Alphonse went at cleaning the cut. It really wasn't that bad, it was about 3 inches long, not even wide, though it was about an inch deep. "By the way whats your name?" The boy questioned. The woman looked at him, then to the floor. "Engel." Alphonse smiled, "I'm done, Engel." Engel looked at him then to her arm, the wrappings were tight but well done. "I always was fixing up brother back when we were traveling as kids." Edward's head dropped. Gracia giggled. Engel's nod was her answer, she stood up and walked a few steps from where she had been sitting, to a side table that an assortment of photographs on it. "Thoughts are ones my husband took," Gracia said as she pointed to one of a man, "this is him." Edward, Alphonse and Alfons peeked a glance to see it was also a familiar face. MAES HUGHES. "He's a police officer, he got held up at work this evening," her shoulders slumped, "instead of trying to come home in the dark he stayed at the office." Engel looked over at Gracia, she turned and started walking, she left, walked right out the frontdoor. Gracia and the others were speechless. "Wha-what the???!!?!" Ed stammered.

------------------------------------

"So who do you think she was?" Alphonse asked Gracia. "I think she was a Hunter." "OK So whats the deal with these Hunters and Tamaculus?" Ed butted in, but then fell silent. "Brother what is it?" Al said looking at his brother, he noticed he was looking at Gracia's daughter, then to the pictures. "Brother?" "Gracia both of these girls, they're both yours and your husbands?" "Ah well yes but Nina was adopted two years ago," Gracia motion to the darker haired child, "Elysia is Maes and my birth daughter, but they are both ours. Why?" Edward walked over to Nina, then kneeled down. "Nina?" He extended his hand to brush a lock of hair out of the dark haired girls face. "Little big brother..." Tears streamed down Eds face. "It is you." The little girl nodded. "How?" "I-I..." she wiped the tears off Eds face with her pajama sleeve. "I ended up here when the scarred man touched me."

_So thats what had happened. The decomposed body on the wall that night must have been Alexander. _Edward looked at Nina. _The alchemy that Scar used must have opened the gate. Instead of dying Nina was throwen in to this world. Another parallel world. This one more screwed up than his or Alfons._

Nina threw herself into Edwards arms, Alphonse walked over to join the reunion. After a few minutes of happy chatter, Gracia brought the girls up stairs and put them to bed, when she returned she began to tell the boys about the Hunters and Tamaculus.

"SO you are from the other worlds, I gather." Each boy nodded. "That would explain how both Alphonse and Alfons look so much alike but are not related." She nodded. " From what the scientist of this world can gather, there are three parrallel worlds. Yours Alfons, where technology was dominant, though the time frame was still in the early 1900's. Yours and Alphonse world where again the time was in the early 1900's but earlier than Alfons's time, difference being that Alchemy was the dominant worldly trait, then there's this world. A world where Demons rule." "How is it that you know so much about the different worlds?" asked Alphonse. "This worlds date is already 20xx, our scientist have figured out a gate that links the three worlds. Though they don't know how it works." The boys couldn't believe it 20xx, could it really be possible that this new world was just that NEW, 80 some years in the future to their own worlds. "Let me continue," she cleared her throat. "This world although much more modern, is inhabited by not just animals and humans but by the fearsome creatures you saw tonight. The Tamaculi, the larger demon and the Hunters like the man you saw." "So are all the Tamaculi the same as that monster?" Gracia shook her head no, " No there are soo many different kinds, most only come out at night, they're the strongest ones, which is why we can have somewhat normal lives during the day. Tamaculi that are out in the day are usually small and only attack small animals, and leave humans alone. Though occasionally a large Tamaculus will venture out in the day, that brings on great problems. The Tamaculi and Hunters are the reason my husband is staying at the office, its to dangerous to come home at night in the dark." "SO why are the Hunters so bad?" "Hunters are Vampires, they do kill the Tamaculi which does keep the humans safe but they, eat... well drink the blood of humans. They only kill the Tamaculi so that they don't kill all the humans. They, ... they're monsters just as much as the Tamanculus, with unimaginable strength and unhuman abilities, humans are no match for a Hunter."

After all the questions Gracia gave each of the boys a blanket and turned out the lights.

"Good night."

----------------------------

Engel jumped rooftop to rooftop, she knew where she was headed. Finally she landed infront of a large building, the sign in the window read: Police Station Central Office. Looking around she noticed that on the third story there was a window ajar. It had been a how day so she guessed someone had opened the window to catch a breeze. Walking closer to the building she jumped, landing on the window ledge Engel pushed open the the glass and slipped inside. Walking through the police station Engel sniffed the air, _Donuts and coffee. Typical. _Then she heard snoring... so she followed the sound to a lunch room and on the couch was a sleeping form. Walking over to the body she kicked the couch hard enough that moved it a few feet aswell as woke up the sleeping occupant.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed the man as he fell on the floor, with a blanket on his head. Pulling the blanket off so he could see the man saw a teenaged girl standing infront of him. "Who are you?What are you doing here?" Engel turned around and started walking away saying only one word, "come." "What the?" Curious the man followed. The white haired woman walked to the door of the police station unlocked it and began to walk out, when the man yelped, "what do you think your doing?Its not safe, why do you think I camped out here instead of going home to my wife and daughters." Pushing the door open Engel walked outside, "you coming?" Knowing he couldn't let a teenaged girl wonder the streets at night alone, no matter how strange she dressed, he followed.

The girl continued to walk down the street in the direction that she had just come from. The man followed. After about ten minutes of walking she stopped and looked up, the man followed suit. On top of a nearby shop stood a thin man in a green dress.

"Now what?" Just when he though things couldn't get any weirder. The man jumped, landing only a few feet from the woman. "Now Now dear you know there's not supposed to be anyone on the streets at night." The man in the green dress said to the girl. She just looked at him. "Hmm is there something wrong with you?" as he finished the sentance he swung a butchers knife at Engel. It connected settling its self in her forehead. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground. "Now that I have some privacy I can enjoy myself with you, now can't I." The murderous man spoke. The man found himself face to face with the lunatic. "Well are you not going to praise me for my wonderful kill?" The lunatic asked. "ah-hh." For a police officer he was at aloss for words, he had just witnessed a murder and he was unable to move to even help the girl. The lunatic moved closer and bore his fangs at the officer. "H-hunter." "Well whats your name? I alwasy like to know my dinners name. Well?" "Uh- uh. Ma-maes," Maes sputtered, he had never seen in person a Hunter before, he had hoped to keep it that way, but alas, "Maes Hughes." "Now is that anyway to talk to your master, Maes?" Fear had reached every inch of his being and he was no longer able to respond, he'd never see his daughters grow up, nor his wife, his beautiful Gracia ever again. Suddenly he saw it, the girl he had just seen killed was standing up, there was no way but it was happening. She was quiet, the Hunter had yet to notice her, he was babbling on about how he was going to slice Maes up then lick clean his blood. Slowly Engel pulled the knife from her skull, _DAMN it hurt. _Luckily the knife hadn't gone deep enough in to her head to kill her, though she was sure she was going to have a killer headache later. Walking over to the lunatic she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around very surprised at who was looking back at him, "NO WAY I KILLED YOU." "You didn't do a very good job at that." She answered him in asarcastic way that didn't have a touch of sarcasm in her voice, she was calm. "Is it your the one who killed Barron? No thats impossible, theres's no way a kid could kill a count level Hunter." Engel remained calm as the lunatic barreled on, she moved her arm to punch. "There's no way that I Barry the Chopper will --." Her arm went through his chest like a knife through butter. "Die." She finished his sentence for him. Barry fell to the ground twitching, then in a puff of coloured smoke vanished.

Maes looked at the girl, should he be scared of her? she did just save him, didn't she? Engel walk up to Maes and turned and continued walking in the direction she had started in. Maes ran to catch up, he figured it was safer just to follow her.

----------------------------

A sound outside woke Gracia up, throwing on her house coat she ran down the stairs to check on her guests, they were sitting up, awakened apparently by the same noise. All asides from Alfons, who was asleep, far to weak to wake so easily. Peeking out the peep hole Gracia gasped, in a frenzy opened the door to find her husband standing there trying to open the door with his keys and hole the limp body of Engel, who had collapsed as soon as she set foot on the top step of the stairs.

So this is the first chapter!!! Finally Done OMG this took me Ten Hours to write! I really hope someone likes it! Did I explain everything enough? I know I left out how the boys got to the third world but that will be explained in the next chapter! Which I hope to post in the next few days! My days off are over so back to work for me!!

So please review tell me what you think!

Kaori!

Word count:4412


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hunted

KK: So here's chapter 2! IHope if anyones reading this they enjoyed chapter one! Please remember to review. Comments are always welcomed! And if your gonna flame me then you had better have a good reason to do so!,(Be warned swearing and mild sexual content in this chapter.) Cool thing is you get to find more about Engel in this chappy! her personality and so on!hope that makes some one happy

**Hunted chapter two**

She heard voices, where was she? it was warm. Sitting up Engel viewed her surroundings, she was in a bedroom. It wasn't hers, the atmosphere was warm and inviting, friendly. The voices were coming from outside the room, trying to get out of the bed she was in, she suddenly felt light headed, her first attempt at standing was failing. _That Fucking Barry and his fucking knife. _Had she avoided that knife then she wouldn't be in this mess. Her memories of the previous night was fuzzy and she now found herself on the floor. _Fuck_. And if things couldn't get worse **humans** had helped her, its not that humans were bad but... they were a problem she didn't want. And is not like a Hunter would help her anyway, but that was beside the point. There was a voice that was saying it was going to check on her.

The bedroom door started to open, but bumped something, Alphonse stuck his head in to see what it was, though was not expecting to seen Engel sitting on the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked. Engel just looked up at him with a blank expression on her face. Alphonse pulled himself into the room and proceeded to help the woman off the ground and back on the bed. "I don't want to be in here," she spoke. Alphonse nodded and tried to help her back in to the living room but she pushed him aside and made her own way out.

She sat down on the couch that she had only hours before helped the sandy haired boys doppleganger. She looked around, in the few hours she had been out, the room was the same with the exception of a few blankets and pillows scattered around the room. She saw the man she had brought here and the woman from hours earlier, walk into the room, followed by the two little girls an the, who she assumed to be the older brother of the sandy haired boy. She didn't how ever see the injured boy, she double checked the room to see if he was there.

"Alfons is upstairs in a bedroom." Edward said. "He's resting, for now." Engel looked at him. "I see." "Is there anything I can get you?" Maes asked. Engel looked from Edward to Maes. "Do you have anything to drink?" Looking from their female visitor to his wife in concern, Gracia answered for him. "We have some expensive wine," her eyes saddened,"we were saving it for our anniversary next month." Engel noticed the womans tone drop somewhat, she shook her head, "Keep it." Then Elysia stepped forward, "We have cranberry juice! Nina and me love it!" She said in a happy voice. "I also have some vodka." Added Maes surprised that his daughter spoke out like that to the strange girl sitting on their couch. Engel nodded, "That will do." Gracia left the gathering to go prepare the drink for her guest.

Nina nudged her sister. Elysia shuffled closer to Engel. Nina stepped closer as well, "Umm we have something to give you for saving mommy and us." "And for bringing daddy home." Elysia poked in. The girls each held a hand out to Engel, who slowly extended her hand to the girls, curious of what the two little girls wanted to give her. Each girl placed a small object in to the womans opened hand, then stepped back. Picking up one of the small objects, Engel examined it, the girls had given her two small beaded bracelets, and from the looks of it they had made them, themselves. "We ... we made them this morning for you." Nina stated. Everyone watched as Engel placed the bracelet back in her hand and made a fist with said hand. For a few seconds her hand glowed, nothing special just a dull blue/white glow, then they heard a small jingle of beads. The bracelets were now around her wrists, the girls were especially impressed, the smiles on their faces were from ear to ear. Gracia came out of the kitchen with a mug in hand and gave it to Engel. She looked at her daughters then to her husband. No one said a thing. Engel sipped at the drink she was handed. "Thank you." She replied as she downed the rest of it. No one could understand her.

-----------------------------------

Alphonse sat down on the couch beside Engel, Edward sat on the armchair the girls sat the night before and the house owners and girls made themselves comfortable on the floor near the white haired woman. They wanted to know about her, why she had chosen to help them.

"Are you a Hunter?" Asked Maes. She really hadn't been looking forward to this, she hated talking to people, and with the headache she had from that fucking knife. She was glad she had killed Barry. "Does it matter?" the room was silent. Maes looked at Gracia and shrugged, really it didn't but to put their minds at ease it would be nice to know. "I am." She sighed, great just great, now her headache was just going to get worse. "Well now that we've got that settled, would you like another drink, Ms Hunter?" Everyone including Engel almost fell over at Maes's comment. That really was not what she was expecting, no one seemed fearful of her and no one even cared, instead she was offered something to drink."Thanks." The man got up and went into the kitchen to get the drink, returning a few minutes later, the female Hunter again downed the drink . No one was speaking, the room was eerily silent,

Engel stood up and began to head towards the door, with the intent on leaving. When Alphonse also stood up with a serious look on his face. His head dropped and he spoke. "In my world everything works on Equivalent Exchange," his words had now commanded everyones attention. "You saved this family, my brother and myself and our friend." By this time Edward was now begining to stand up. "Your a Vampire, right?" Engel turned to look at the young sandy haired boy. "The other Hunter demanded that one of us be his price, for 'rescuing' us." Asides Alphonse's words there was little sound in the room, everyone was watching the young boy and the Hunter. "I should have died many times now, I'm always spared. So with in the laws of Equivalent Exchange for saving everyone," Alphonse was trembling now, he shut his eyes tight and finished his sentance, "for saving everyone p-p... Please accept me as your price." Engel stepped up to the boy who had tears running down his face. Edward yelled 'NO' and moved towards his brother and the Hunter that he now felt was to close to said brother,he moved in an attempt to put distance between the two. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HI--..." Ed never got a chance to finish before he was thrown across the room with a ferocious push from Engel. The girls screamed as Edward flew past them, Gracia and Maes couldn't say anything. "Stay out of matters that don't concern you." She hissed. Edward tried to pull himself up but failed, he was starting to realize just how strong this woman or perhaps, just how strong Hunters really were. She focused on Alphonse again whose face was one now ridden with fear.. She moved her arm and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious, she caught his falling body and lifted him bridal style, as she began walking out of the house. "Stop; Alphonse." Cried Edward, but it was already too late, his brother and the woman he was taken by were gone. "My brother..." Ed fainted from the pain.

--------------------------

Bounding from one roof top to the next, Engel leapt. She really hated people sometimes. _Bloody annoying._ She was however amused by the boy she was carrying, Never in her years had she heard of a human who had given himself freely to a Hunter. The people of this world were terrified of her race. She landed on the roof of a apartment building in a grungy part of the city. Walking to the edge of the structure she stopped for a moment to enjoy the breeze of the ocean, seconds later she continue to her still unknown destination. About ten minutes after she had stopped she touched ground and started running along the small private road that led into a forest. She continued on for a few minute, the smell of salt in the air and sound of the ocean came on very strong; Engel slowed down and walked towards a decent sized cabin located beside a small hill by the sea.

Shifting the sleeping boy to her left arm she used her now free right hand to open the door, to the cabin. Stepping inside she glanced around. _Good, just the way I left it._ The cabin was small but a nice size, the windows which covered a large portion of the wall that over looked the water, let in a nice amount of light. Engel headed to the bedroom, a queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall, a few doors of which one was the bathroom and the others closets; the room was neat. Placing the boy on the bed, Engel stepped in to the bathroom to check the gouge on her forhead in the mirror. _Bastard._ She really did hate Barry. The wound was closing up nicely already, _Its not so bad that I heal fast._ She proceeded to check her arm's injury as well, it to was closing.

------------------------------

A moan and some shuffling of the sheets caught Engel's attention, she peered out the bathroom door. The boy had already woke up. She looked at him as he was trying to figure out where he was. Leaving the bathroom she sat down next to Alphonse. He turned his attention to her, "you didn't have to hurt brother." "..." She knew it had looked like the force she had used to hit the older boy, had been great but in reality it hadn't. If she had used even a portion of her strength the boy would have not only been thrown more than a few feet, he would likely have gone though a few walls and the end result would be that he would have been killed. His injuries would be minimal, he would be sore but alive. "He'll be fine."

-----------------------------

"So um..." He started, "where are we?" "My place, my room." About to say something Alphonse stopped, truthfully he didn't have a clue on what to say. His gaze fell to the floor. "So I guess your going to k...kill me?" his last words he choked on. Engel watched as he trembled. "You gave yourself to me did you not?" She asked. Silence. She could tell he was frightened, his shoulders fell, his hands balled in to fist, beads of sweat formed on his skin. Engel brushed some hair from his eyes, "If I had planned to kill you then it would have saved me the effort of carrying you here, to have just killed you back at that families house." Her words echoed in Alphonse's head, he wasn't going to die, atleast not yet. Thinking about it, how long would she keep him alive? Eventually he would become a burden to her. Then would she be so kind to spare his life. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that she was begining to sway, as she fell he caught her and eased her in to a laying position on her bed. He pulled on her shoulders to bring her more on to the bed, and closer to the pillows. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked somewhat concerned. Staring at the ceiling she faced Alphonse, her eyes heavy, she struggled to keep them open. She began mumbling her answer, Alphonse had to lower his head to her face just to hear what she was saying. "Yo- You haven't fed?" He thought he knew what she meant but he wanted to be sure. "How long?" "Too long." Engel whispered. "That means what I think it does, doesn't it?" She nodded. "Then why?" Alphonse didn't understand, he had offered himself to her for that purpose so why didn't she just feed on him? "But.. I." _sigh._ " I, me? why?" If it meant savings someones life he didn't really mind dying, he as scared though.

Sitting up Engel looked at Alphonse, she didn't intend to kill him even now, when he again was trying to get her to.

"Strip." "..." Engel faced Alphonse, her face was serious. Alphonse shuddered, was this it? He moved his hands to his shirt and began with those trembling hands to unzip his black shirt, slowly he pulled the sleeve from his shoulders down his arms and off. His body shifted in an attempt to hide from Engel's eye's, goosebumps started to form on his skin as he moved his hands next to undo this pants. He had to kneel to move the heavy fabric from his hips, sitting back down he pulled each of his legs out. For the moment he had left his boxers on in a ditch attempt of modesty, he kicked his socks off with the pants that now fell helplessly to the floor. Finally he moved to remove his last artical of clothing, but warm hands stopped him. Engel shook her head, "Enough." Alphonse eyes widened in confusion. "Why did you do as I told you?" She asked. Alphonse didn't know how to reply, he had done as he was told to. "Do you intend to die?" **FEAR**. **Confusion.** He didn't know. Moving her body closer to the boy Engel gently pushed him down so he way lying on his back. "Shoulders and neck are far to visable." She muttered. Positioning herself over Alphonse's smaller body, she watched as his eyes trailed every move she made. Running her hands down his chest, Alphonse trembled under touch, soon she was straddling his hips. Engel looked at Alphonse, she had never seen anyone like him before and she liked that, "How old are you?" "U-uh seventeen. Almost eightteen. I don't look it though I know." He spat out. "Al." She mused.

Al watched as she moved her face closer to his abdomen, he hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was. He was. Alphonse's body became frigid as he felt her lips touch his stomach, as her tongue left a damp trail of saliva from his belly to his hip. Then, with no warning, Engel's teeth pierced the skin of the boy, her arm braced his lower back so his belly was at an acceptable angle to her liking. His eyes widened then half closed, his teeth clenched, his face showed great pain, his hips bucked in reaction to the bite he recieved. Alphonse's hip bumped her face when he jolted, it hadn't hurt but it did leave a smear of his blood on her cheek, Engel didn't mind, she knew she had hurt him. She began to lick the blood that was seeping out of the two small holes on the boys abdomen, it was rich and she enjoyed the taste as it filled her mouth and poured down her throat. The metallic tasting liquid was a flavour she missed, lapping up a fair portion, she nicked her own tongue with her teeth causing it to bleed the slightest bit. Blending her blood with Alphonse's just over the two holes she had created, Al felt a little tingle. Engel watched as the small injuries clotted and ceased to bleed. Her gaze shifted to Al's face, he still hurt, she didn't understand why yet, but this bothered her. Her motions were fluid, she pulled her arm from beneath him, slowly she left a trail of soft kisses up his stomach, over his chest. Lifting him into a sitting position she gently nibbled at his collar bone. Alphonse moaned, no one had ever touched him like this, he liked it, although he hurt, the womans touch was definitely taking his attention away from the pain. Engel stopped her assault on Al's neck, he groaned when she stopped, but didn't move. Pushing herself away from Al, she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Alphonse heard water running, his mind was still foggy from what had just happened. He sat there for a moment on the bed before he followed the female Hunter to the bathroom; cautiously. He peeked around the corner to see Engel washing his blood off her face.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Engel continued to clean her face, Al could tell she was looking at him, from her reflection in the mirror. He shuffled himself in till he was standing beside her, he looked in the mirror at Engel. At the moment he was too embarrassed to even move anymore. Engel put down the cloth she was using and instead took hold of Alphonse sides and lifted him on to the counter beside the sink. "EEP?!?" Squeeked Al as he was unexpectedly moved. Reclaiming the cloth Engel went to cleaning up Alphonse's belly and hips of his blood. The warm cloth felt comforting, his eyes met hers, a blush painted his cheeks pink. "Thank you." She hung the cloth up and left the room, Al heard the bed move alittle. Getting off the counter he also left the bathroom. "May I?" The woman nodded. Al crawled next to her, "So.." He pulled his knee's up to his chest. resting his back against the cool wall he asked, "Did you have enough?" Engel nodded. "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head. Al stopped to thing for a second, he felt the mattress move. Engel was crawling closer to Al, she stopped when she was beside him, sitting herself down next to him she rested her head on his shoulder. "How did you boys get here?" she asked, "tell me about yourself." Her questions caught him off guard. He sighed, and began.

--------------------------------

He began by telling her about his past, about his brother, their mother and how they had tried to revive her using alchemy. How that hadn't worked, and how his brother lost his limbs and he had lost his body, their journey to get back what they had lost. The four year that he had ended up forgetting when he had finally got his body back, the two years that his brother had been 'missing', and how he had finally succeeded on reaching his brother.

"When I got myself out of the armour I had hid in, I walked over to brother, he had taken that womans place and was holding Alfons, we heard an explosion." It had only happend less than twentyfour hours ago but, it already felt like much longer, after everything that had happened. "We looked up towards the Gate, the whole structure of it was collapsing. We didn't even have time to move. It collapsed right on top of us. Next thing we knew we were here in this world." Engel looked at him, then out the window. "Hmm."

She then laid down, pondering the story she had just been told.

Al followed suit and lay next to her, neither of them speaking. Her gaze once again caught Al's, he understood. It was strange they had only just met and he was comfortable laying there with her, he looked over to her again, she was asleep, Al rested his head on his shoulder and just like the lady Hunter beside him, drifted to sleep.

----------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Engel awoke. Beside her was the sleeping form of the boy who's blood now filled her tummy. She watched him for a short time, propping herself up with her arm, she felt content just resting there, gazing at the sleeping youth. She looked at the clock on the night stand beside her bed, it read three thirty pm, it would be getting dark in the next hour, hour and a half. Getting up she went into the bathroom once again and got in the shower.

The water was hot, but that was fine, she let it cascade down her body. Her arm was now fully healed and the gash on her forehead was nearly completely closed, she fingered the scabbed area, it was rough to the touch. Grabbing the shampoo from the small shelf to her left, Engel poured some into her hand, rubbing it into her long hair the suds from the white foam, trickled down the side of her face, just to be washed away by the water from the shower. After rinsing and cleaning off, Engel turned off the water and dried herself off with her towel. While thinking about it she grabbed a second towel and put it on the counter for Alphonse. Re-dressing and brushing her hair she exited the room. Entering her room Alphonse was sitting on the bed, his clothes sitting next to him.

"Go shower." Engel instructed. Al nodded and went to the bathroom.

A minute later the sound of water could be heard from the a joining room. Engel walked out of the bedroom and into her living room, sitting on the couch, she waited till Al emerged wet, from her room.

"Now what?" He asked. "Now we go out." Alphonse looked at the Hunter, he mouthed her words back to himself.

----------------------

Engel knew that if they were to walk at the boys pace it would take too long to reach the city, before Al could protest he was scooped in to the arms of the white haired woman. He had to hide his face in crook of Engels neck to block some of the wind that was now assaulting his face. She moved fast and swift, sure of her footing, Al was shocked at her speed. They continued through the forest for a little over ten minutes then down a small road, Al could see the city he assumed he had been in the night before. Only minutes later Engel slowed down, they were now in the city. Setting Alphonse down Engel motioned to Al to follow her, he did. They walked to a small, what looked like a shop and entered. "I'm sorry we're closing..." The man inside the shop stopped mid sentence when he saw Engel. He gulped and stepped back, Engel continued into the store. Looking at the man then to Al she walked up to the counter. The man hastily spoke, "please ma'am what ever you want please I have a family." The man was scared. "Al find something that you want to eat, ok." Alphonse nodded and began to walk down the aisle's looking for something to eat, he didn't recognize any of the products on the shelves. He sighed, and continued searching.

Engel looked at the sweating man infront of her. "Please." he begged, "I don't want to die." Her head tilted and she spoke, "Can you help him, he doesn't know what to look for." The mans eyes widened and he ran around the counter to go and help Al as he was asked to. After wondering around for a few moments Engel asked, "Do you have any vodka?" The frightened man looked up and pointed to the back coolers, then turned his attention back to the boy the woman he knew was a Hunter had assigned him to. Walking to the back of the store she opened the cooler and pulled out the most expensive bottle of vodka she could find, the shop was small but she had also managed to find some cranberry juice. Walking back to the counter she noticed that the shop keeper was now heating up a microwave meal for Alphonse. Pulling a wallet from her back pocket she dug out some money and handed it to the startled shop keeper. The man franticly shook his head, "No I can't accept that." Engel put the money on the counter near the till, while waiting for the microwave she toyed with the bracelets on her wrist. The microwave beeped Al's food was done. The food was handed to Al and he walked over to Engel who was now leaving the store. She sat down outside on a bench, "Eat." Opening the dish for Al, she watched as he tried it. "Its good," he said as he stuffed more in his mouth. When he was finished Engel handed him a soft drink, which Al gulped down. "Lets go."

They didn't have that much further to go. And the time passed quickly, Alphonse wondered what was going to happen once they reached the Hughess' home. He guessed that Engel hadn't exactly left on good terms. Finally they were on the street of the prior night, Alphonse caught up to Engel who was now walking up the steps of the familiar house. She knocked on the door.

A minute later the door opened alittle, and a gasp was heard. Engel pushed open the door and led Alphonse in. "A-al." It was Edwards voice that sounded first, the older boy rushed over to his brother. He looked him over and then to Engel, a glare from the Hunter to the short boy was ended by Elysia and Nina running over to Engel. Even after what had happened that morning the girls were eager to see the woman Hunter. Gracia and Maes walk in to the living room to see what the commotion was, they were surprised to say the least that the Hunter and her captive were standing at the doorway. Engel made her way over to the parents of the two girls that had attached themselves to her legs, she handed them the bag she carried. "To replace what I drank this morning." She said, the parents accepted the bag and looked to see what its contents held, they nodded. Engel looked at the girls then moved to the couch where the girls detached and jumped up next to her. Edward embraced Alphonse, he was happy to see his brother alive, and what seemed like, unharmed. Al smiled at Edward, "Its ok brother I'm fine." "Your sure? she didn't hurt you?" "Brother." Ed seemed to believe Al, and hugged his brother again. "You came back," "We didn't think that you would." The sisters said. Engel nodded her head. "Your still wearing our bracelets." Nina pointed out, The Hunter raised her arm so the girls could see the bracelets better. "Welcome back." Maes and Gracia spoke. Al and Engel nodded. "Where is Alfons?" asked Al. "I'm right here." A weak voice answered.

-----------------------------------------

KK: YOSH! Another chapter complete! What do you think? Long I know but lots is going on, so next chapter more ALFONS!!!! Needs to be more of him on the net!!!! Yup nods. Hope things are being explained well enough. if not just ask and I'll be happy to explain it to you. Ya Alphonse is almost 18 in this fic, which in reality his mind and soul are, its his body thats young, I just wanted to put that out there.

Please Review!!!! and enjoy the fic.Yay

Word count:4705


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunted Chapter 3**

KK:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I really can't stress it enough, please review my fic if you take the time to read it. What you like, what you don't like, comments about it, changes, idea's for the storyline.

Heh My random little plea.;

SO I'm on to the third chapter already, Introduction to new characters in this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Where is Alfons?" asked Al. "I'm right here." A weak voice answered. "SO your back." Scratching the back of his head Alphonse chuckled. "Ya heh." Alfons was half way down the stairs when he fell, everyone watched as his frail body started to fall forward, this was not good. Engel jumped off the couch and managed to get to the tumbling youth before he hit the floor. Picking him up she brought him over to the couch, the girls vacated the space imediatly, for the boy. Engel hastily undid the buttons on his shirt, the fall had torn open his stitches. _Sigh_. "He needs to go to a hospital." Gracia looked at the young Hunter, she knew that to but, outside at night? Maes nodded, "I'll get the car." Gracia looked at her husband, "Eight people won't fit." Maes counted, "Damn." "I'll stay home with the girls." Gracia said. "But.." "No buts this boy needs medical attention now, it'll be alright we'll be safe." There was no arguing with her, he dropped his head in defeat. "Lets go." Engel picked up the injured boy and followed the man through the kitchen and into the garage, he opened the door for her. "Al you get in." The boy followed his instructions and crawled into the vehicle, the woman then helped Alfons in. She made sure that he was comfortable, "You," she hissed at Edward. "you sit in the front seat, with him." She pointed to Maes. "Hey what about you?" Edward asked. "I'll keep up." Maes and Ed got into the car and headed off.

Engel followed the car on foot, a comment mad by the woman the night before had came to mind. _"To go outside would be suicide for all of us if we left the house."_ _Sigh_. She knew that she had to make sure that her human and his friends made it to the hospital alive, all of them. _So far, so goon no Tamaculi and no Hunt_..._Damn spoke to soon._ Now walking into the middle of the street causing the car to swerve to miss, a man appeared.

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing, another familiar face, then again this wasn't someone he really cared to see again. Standing now before the car was a man who looked like Yoki._ Was he human or was he a Hunter?_ "I'm going to have to ask you to give up, you don't stand a chance against me." The man spoke. Maes had his gun with him but if this man was a Hunter then it would do no good. One question went through the minds of all the vehicles occupants, _Where was Engel?_ "Please don't give us trouble." Maes figured he could, hopefully talk his way out of this. "We've got a boy here who desperately needs to go to the hospital." The Yoki look-a-like walked over to the car and looked in, true enough a boy was lying in the backseat bleeding. "He smells delicious. Give him to me and you can go." The man was sniffing the air in the car. Alphonse took a deep breath, "Get away from us, Yoki." This caught the man by surprise, not only had two people in one night spoke out to him, but this boy knew his name. "How is it that you, you all are, are. How do you know me, humans?" Yoki blathered. "Me a Specter level." "Specter? What?" Alphonse repeated, he looked over to Maes who shrugged. "ARRGH thats it get out of the car now." Yoki was flustered now. Maes stepped out, but the boys didn't, Alphonse stopped his brother as he was about to. "Whats this? Come on all of you out." Maes grinned. Yoki turned to the woman standing directly behind him, "when? How?" "Yo-k-i." She pronounced his name each syllable separately. "Ahh I see these humans are your prey are they." Yoki looked the woman over, "My your no more than a meer child, why I bet your not even a hundred yet are you?" The boys in the car looked at each other then to Maes, he was just as confused as them. Engel just stood there, she didn't seem worried that this Hunter... if you could call him that, was ridiculing her. "Well I asked you a question." "If you must know I'm nineteen." This surprised everyone. "That means your below even the Zone level, you my child will just have to errg--." Engel's hands were around Yoki's neck, choking him, "Your not even worth my time." She tossed him aside. "A child can't do this to me." Yoki sputtered as he ran back at Engel, who knocked him down for a second time, this time however she slammed her boot in to his skull crushing it. It was over in seconds, Yoki never stood a chance his body dissapeared in a poof of smoke. "Get him to the hospital." Maes got back into his car and with Engel close behind, sped off the the hospital.

-----------------------------

Maes picked up Alfons from the backseat and rushed him into the emergency ward, Alphonse and Edward close behind. When he got to the desk, he began ringing the bell trying to get someones attention. After a minute a nurse came out from the back. "I'm sorry our hospital closed after dark." Edward and his brother couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Please come back in the morning." "Look I don't think this boy will make it till morning, please get a doctor out here imediatly." Maes argued. "I'm sorry but only one doctor is in at the moment and he's resting, its been a long day." The nurse said as she went through a door into the back. Maes, carrying Alfons followed her. Ed and Al could hear him arguing with some staff in the back, when Engel walked in. She walked up beside her human, and looked at him. "They say they won't help him." He answered her unasked question. Slowly she started to make her way to the door that Maes and the nurse had went through. A male attendant that was arguing with Maes noticed Engel headed their way and told a nurse to close the door and lock it, they didn't need anymore interruptions. She did as she was told, closing and locking the door only seconds before Engel got there. "Thats not going to go over well." Maes sighed. The attendant looked at him, "She won't bother us now."

Engel stopped as the door closed in her face, there were lots of things she didn't like but having someone close a door in her face was now at the top of her list, it had just taken the place of lunatics in green dressed shoving butcher knives into her skull, but only by a tiny margin. Raising her arm up she punched through the wall only inches beside the doorframe. Feeling around she couldn't find the door handel so she kicked the door and its frame down, taking a portion of the wall with it. Looking at the door as she stepped over the wreckage she walked over to the attendant and nurses who were standing next to Maes and Alfons, they were close to wetting their pants from the looks of it.

As Engel was tearing up the wall, Maes had heard the attendant mutter under his breath, "Oh shit, she's a Hunter." He chuckled, he guessed things were going to become amusing. "Is there a problem here?: Engel asked Maes. "No ma'am we were just going to have doctor Marcoh brought down to look at this young lad," the attendant spoke. "Nurse what are you waiting for go, and you," he pointed to another nurse. "Get this boy a bed." Everyone in the vicinity jumped into action as Engel took Alfons from Maes. "I've got him, go wait out there." She ordered. Maes nodded as he turned on his heels and stepped over the door on the floor whistling, _The Roy and the guys from work were going to get a kick out of this story tomorrow. _

Walking into the waiting room Maes noticed Edward and Alphonse sitting down, walking over to them she said, "So you think that things will get done now?" He was joking of course, the boys couldn't understand how he seemed so carefree, just like the Maes Hughes of their own world. "So till someone comes to give us some news I know how we can pass the time, Pictures of my girls!" Exactly like the Hughes of their world. "Look this here is the first picture of both girls together with their beautiful mommy..." Wallet pictures joy.

It had taken a few minutes but Dr. Marcoh had finally been found and sent to look at the boy the Hunter was with. As the older man walked into the emergency ward the first thing he took notice of was the damaged wall where a door had once been. _This, this was going to be one hell of a night. _The attendant pointed in the direction of the Hunter and the boy, to afraid to show the doctor to them personally.

"So what happened to him?" Tim Marcoh asked as he walked into the room with the two occupants. "He was shot." _Well she's to the point. _The doctor looked at where the stitches has ripped out and at the inital injury, "Who did the stitches?" He suspected that the woman had, from the look she gave him he knew he had been right. "I see." After a few seconds of examining the injury he knew the boy needed surgery to fix some internal damage. He explained this to Engel, she seemed to understand. Within minutes the boy was being prepped for sugery and was wheeled away, Engel had been left in the room to fill out some paperwork.

Finishing the last of it, Engel put the clipboard down, she heard voices. "So a Hunter brought in the boy?" "Something like that I hear, haha she probably just wants and excuse to get in to the hospital for an..." The nurses who were gossiping saw Engel emerge from the room, both of them ran in different directions. _Sigh_. She started to walk around the emergency ward, no one stopped her, she knew no one would try, when she heard two more nurses talking, though this time it wasn't about her. "The boy they just brought in to the OR, anesthetics are not working the patient woke up he's freaking out, they can't even get the IV back in his arm, let alone restrain him. He's open to." Engel followed one of the nurses to the operating room, then pushed the door open and let herself in. "HEY you can't come in here." One attendant tryed to stop her. She pushed him aside and went into where Alfons was. He was thrashing about, it was obvious that he was scared, Engel walked over to him. Dr.Marcoh stepped back to let her though, he knew better than to get in her way. She put her hand on Alfons's chest and gently pushed him down, next she took both of his hand and pinned them down one with her own hand the other with her side. She used her free hand to cup Alfons's face. "Look at me." He still tried to struggle, but was calming down somewhat. "Look at me now." Alfons stopped moving and looked into the eyes of the woman who had him pinned down. "Don't let them hurt me." He begged, he had tears running down his face. Engel looked at him, his eyes were the same as Alphonse's were, only the colour differed, his face as well. She release her tight grip on this arms, "No one will hurt you." He knew she meant it, so did she. _Fuck thats two humans in twenty four hours that she now was protecting. _ And that didn't count the brother or the family. Engel looked at Marcoh, "I'm staying." He nodded, what was he to do. "You have to be cleaned up first." He pointed to a nurse, as scared as she was she spoke, "please come here I'll get you prepped."

While Engel was being prepped, the doctor and nurses set up a new IV and set back up for the sugery. Engel walked over to Alfons, who they had decided to leave counscious. She took his hand and the doctors proceeded to finish the procedure. An hour and a bit later it was over and Alfons was wheeled back to his room.

"I'll be taking him now." Engel told Marcoh. "I wouldn't advise it, this boy is seriously ill. Some of the tests that were done say that he has a lung problem." "And that means?" "It means even if he were to stay, the sugery will have only prolonged his life by days." Alfons was awake and listening to the conversation, it would never be over for him would it, if it wasn't one thing it was another. "Please I don't want to die." Alfons cried. Engel looked at him. "I'm taking him now." She walked over to Alfons, he looked at her, she proceeded to pick him off the bed and walk out of the room. The doctor followed her as she and the boy went into the waiting room to meet up with their companions. When the brothers saw their friend and the woman they ran over to them. "Your back." Alphonse said cheerfully, Engel could never understand how happy the brothers were to see her, Maes sighed and packed his pictures away, maybe another time. Alfons's grip around Engels neck tightened. "I still..." "We're leaving." Edward looked at the doctor and shrugged his shoulders, the doctors face was a sight he was happy to see. Atleast in this world he could do some good for people.

When the arrived back at the car Maes and Edward opened the doors the let the others in, but Alphonse held back for a moment he looked at Engel, he was going to stay with her. "I'm not going with you Edward." The one who spoke took everyone by surprise, it was Alfons. "Alfons what do you mean?" Alfons looked at Engel then to his look alike, whose earlier path he to was now about to follow. "I'm staying with, with her." Engel just stood there holding the boy, Alphonse walked over to her. "AL not you too." Alphonse already belonged to her, he was going to stay with her, he knew that she would let him. He also knew that she would allow him to continue to see his brother regularly. Maes looked at Edward, "Lets go kid they've made up their minds." "No." There was no way his brother and his best friend were choosing this monster over him, his brother that even when everyone told him that he was dead had not giving up the search and Alfons who had nearly died to get he and his little brother back together. It just wasn't possible, but their eyes said otherwise. Edward look at Engel to the ground, he sat down into the car. "Don't sweat it Ed." Maes tried to consol him, somehow he knew things weren't going to be as bad ad Edward was making them out to be. "Good bye brother."

The sun was coming up over the buildings, morning had finally come. Alphonse pulled himself on to Engels back as she had told him to. And they were off.

------------------------------------

KK: Ok this chapter is much shorter than the other two so far, but chapter 4 will be longer ! I promise. So Yoki died!!! Again... hehe... and Tim Marcoh is a hospital doctor... who didn't see that coming.

Next chapter ROY...Yes Roy will be in it!

word count: 2771


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunted Chapter 4**

KK: Sorry the last chapter was short. --;;;; This one is going to be longer but because its a work night for me its still going to be some what short, sorries, I get some days off in the next two days so the next chapter will for sure be longer, and not so boring...More Tamaculi and Hunter fights, and as a warning somewhat sexual themes in this chapter as well. Just mild still though. Enjoy and please remember to review

Chapter 4

With Alphonse on her back and his doppleganger in her arms, Engel hadn't been slowed even a bit. Alphonse was getting used to traveling this way, he watched Alfons, as he rested his head on Engels shoulder, his arms around Engel's neck for extra support. Alphonse also had his arms around the womans neck, he shifted his weight a little, so he could move his arm some. He took hold of one of Alfons arms, giving it a small squeeze, Alfons looked up at him. Smiling he mouthed ,'it'll be alright' to him, Alfons nodded. It had taken a bit longer from the hospital to get back to Engel's place but not by that much, when the young Hunter finally stopped, Alphonse got himself off her back and helped to get Alfons inside.

The pale boy looked around at his new surroundings, the cabin was nice._ Would this be where he called home for the last few days of his life? _ Tears welled up in his eyes, his side hurt and he started trembling, he really didn't want to die. He felt himself being put down on a soft bed, someone sat next to him, their hand cupping his face. Looking up he found himself looking into the hazel eyes of his twin. The boy moved his hand to Alfons's hands, that he has sitting on his lap. He blushed, here he was pretty much unable to defend himself, in the bedroom of a Hunter.

"I don't want to die." He didn't know how many times he had said that already but it was the truth. His gaze fell to Engel who was standing at the door to what looked like a bathroom. She walked over to him kneeled down before him, what happened next took his breath away, literally. He felt warm lips pressed hard against his, she was kissing him, his first kiss, he gasped and she took the opportunity to use her tongue to explore his mouth. He could taste blood in her mouth, or was it in his own mouth, he couldn't tell. Her tongue flicked at his own, he wasn't sure on what to do, then as quick as it had happened it ended. Engel pulled her face away from his, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, as usual her face showed no emotion. But she now had turned her attention to Alphonse, he looked at the boy beside him, he looked as though someone had just ripped his heart out. Alfons guessed he liked Engel, he figured it was ok so did he and she seemed to tolerate the now two of them..

Alphonse couldn't believe what he was seeing, Engel had kissed Alfons, he hated to admit it but he was jealous. He truely wished he had been in the place his doppleganger was just in, his shoulders dropped. He didn't notice that Engel was now looking at him. Two hands pushed at his shoulders and a warm breath was felt on his face. He looked into white eyes, staring back into his own. He didn't understand she had just kissed the other boy why was she looking at him now. Blood he tasted blood, where was it coming from? Then he realized that he to was being kissed by the Hunter. His body was being pushed back onto the bed, and a suspended weight was now hovering over his small body. The feel of someone's elses tongue in his mouth was something hard to describe, it was, soft, smooth, warm. For a first kiss it was incredible, nothing like he had imagined it would be, it was better. He tried to be bold, he flicked his tongue a little, unsure of if he was doing it right.

Engel smiled at the boys' attempt to kiss back, she knew she had taken both of the boys by surprise with her actions, that fact alone made it much more enjoyable. Breaking the kiss, she licked her lips, she truely enjoyed the taste of the younger boys. They tasted alive, in her haste she had nipped her tongue, the flavour of blood had added to the experience, for her and the boys. "En-engel, what was that for?" both boys asked her, she figured the fact they had asked at the same time wasn't planned. Moving off of the smaller blond, she pulled the blue eyed boy over the younger one and into her lap as she sat herself back to the wall. His and her legs slightly pinned Alphonse down under them. "Because your mine." The boys looked at each other, neither seemed to mind, her answer was what they had both secretly wanted to hear. Engel rested her chin on Alfons shoulder, her arms snaked around his waist and took Alphonse's hands in her own. "Your mine." She began to move Alfons's body in to a lying position along with her own, then pulled Alphonse up beside them. Her arms embraced them both, the boys both seemed relaxed and so was she, her second smile saw her to sleep.

Alphonse was tired it had been a long night that had extended its self in to the morning. Engel lay asleep holding both his and his twin close to her, he could hear her and Alfons's breathing. He hoped his brother was ok, snuggling up with to Alfons, he drifted to sleep.

Alfons for the first time in a while was calm, the thoughts of him dying were at the back of his mind. Even with the boy sleeping in his arms he was as comfortable as he had ever been. He closed his eyes and shifted his body a little as he fell asleep.

------------------------------------

Maes looked over at Edward, he looked hurt. "They're gonna be alright you know." Edward turned his head and looked at Maes and sighed. "I know." This surprised Maes, he hadn't expected the boy to say that, "Hey when we get home, get to bed K, your coming to work with me today." Edward looked at the man driving the car and nodded.

The men arrived at the house, parked the car and went inside. Gracia was in the kitchen making the girls breakfast, they were ready for school. "Where's Alfons?" Elysia asked, Gracia looked up at her husband and their guest. "He went with Engel and Alphonse." Ed spoke. "I'll explain later, but now Edward here and I have to get to bed, we have to go to work in three hours" Maes went over and hugged his girls and kissed his wife, "Night." "G'night daddy." "Night hunny." "Night all." With that Edward and Maes went upstairs and to bed.

---------------------------------

A few hours later Maes awoke to the sound of his alarm beeping in his ear, he felt a body next to him. Still groggy from the lack of sleep over the last few nights, he wished he had closed the curtains before he had gone to bed. He hit the snooze button on his clock, rolled over for ten more minutes of sleep. **BUZZ.** His alarm sounded again, This time Maes sat up looking at the person next to him, he smiled. "Please turn that off." A sleepy voice mumbled. "Alright." He reached over his night stand and turned off the alarm. Ruffling the hair of the person he had shared the bed with, he got up.

"Don't forget to wake Edward up, if your taking him with you." Gracia said. Her husband laughed as he walked out of the room. When he got to the guest room he knocked on the door. "Hey Edward wake up." A groan answered him. Heading to the bathroom he got ready for work.

Gracia was in the kitchen preparing her second breakfast for the day, when Edward slumped in. She watched as he walked over to the table and sat down. She brought him over some toast and cereal and sat down as well. "Your going to enjoy it!." She said as she poked the boy in the shoulder. "Just be warned, Roy's going to give you a hard time." When the familliar name was spoken, Ed perked up. "Roy.?" "Yes, he's Maes's best friend, they've been friends since we were kids. We all grew up together, Roy Maes, Riza, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc and I." Gracia chuckled at a random memory. "You'll like them." Getting up to get coffee ready for Ed and her husband Gracia continued giggling. "Whats so funny?" Maes asked as he walked in to the kitchen. "Oh Hunny, nothing just remembering when we were kids." "Edward listen to nothing she tells you about our child hood." Ed looked at him confused. "None of its true." "Maes." Gracia pushed at Maes's chest jokingly. "Edward he's kidding."

The next half hour went by pretty fast, Ed and the Hughes's finished breakfast then cleaned up. Maes and Edward headed to the garage, got in the car and headed off to Maes workplace. The drive was short and uneventful. Maes told Ed a little about what he did as a police officer. Edward knew a little of what he was talking about, from his experiences in the military. When they arrived at the precinct Maes parked his car and the two walked inside.

--------------------------------

"Mr.Hughes its good to see you." Edward had to a double take when the secretary spoke. "Sheska?" Ed couldn't believe it how many people he was seeing again, sure they weren't the people he had come to know, but compared to Alfons's worlds people, this worlds familiar faces were every bit the same as the 'originals'. "Yes? Do I know you." Sheska asked Edward. "Uhh No I just," he looked around for a second but came up blank. "I was telling Edward here about everyone I work with, Sheska. Thats how he knows your name." "Ohh I see, well its nice to meet you Edward." Sheska extended her hand, Edward took it. A good firm shake later, Ed and Sheska were quick friends. "Well sorry to break this nice meeting apart but, Ed and I have to go up to my office now." They said their goodbyes and they headed to the elevator, which Ed had never seen before. Maes realized this right away and pulled Ed into the elevator. "Its not going to eat you." He said as he pushed the button. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, they were now on the fourth floor. Ed was impressed, to say the least.

"Maes where were you yesterday? We figured since you spent the night you would have been here," Breda joked, as Maes and Edward walked in. "So who's the pipsq--..." Roy started as he walked out of his office with Riza close behind, only to be cut off by Edward. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A BEE WITH GLASSES COULDN'T EVEN SEE ME." Everyone in the room froze and looked at the blond haired youth. "Uh Edward he didn't say that." Maes laughed. Edward sighed, some habits were hard to break.

Roy walked over to Edward and his friend and looked the boy over. He didn't know why but there was just something about the blond boy, "So whats his story?" He asked Maes. "Come to think of it where were you yesterday?" "Hunter." The room fell silent. "Are you and your family ok?" Riza questioned, the concern in her voice spoke for everyone. Maes nodded, "Things got a little tense a few times but three Hunters in 48 hours and surviving I'd say I'm fine." "Three, Hunters?" It was hard to believe he seemed so calm, asides Roy, none of them had ever even encountered a Hunter and here Hughes was saying he encountered three of them. "Ya one even brought me vodka, then again she was only replacing what she drank." He seemed so carefree. "Now you've got us" Roy and the rest all laughed. Edward looked confused, "Its true, though, her name is Engel, she has my brother and my best friend." "You seem mighty calm about a Hunter taking them." Havoc said. Edward thought for a moment. "True she did send me flying across the room when she took my brother, he did choose to go with her and she did save Alfons's life twice now..." "Speaking of that you guys, I have to tell you about last night." Ed looked at Maes, he knew he was about to tell them about the event at the hospital.

A few hours later Maes was already over how Engel had broke into the office and brought him home, he had told his wifes story as well. And after putting Gracia on speaker phone for 15 minutes to back up his story, Maes finally finished. The room was silent once again.

"Well?" "Maybe you should let us meet this Hunter." "Ahh I don't know how to contact her, she kind of just appears at out house. Come to think Gracia never said why Engel had the girls in the first place." Maes thought for a moment, "eh it doesn't matter no harm no foul." "Maybe just for safeties sake, we should say at your house for the night." Roy started. "Don't you mean for curiosities sake?" Riza corrected.

It was true the thought of meeting a Hunter who had saved his best friends family, intrigue him. "Your right Riza," he nodded. "Your right." "So next time she come's I'll call you, you can come over." "What at night?" Fuery said shocked. "Fuery's right she might protect you guys but for us to go out at night, its just to dangerous." Falman pointed out, Breda agreed as did everyone else.

By now even Sheska had joined in the conversation and in the end it had been agreed on that, that night everyone would be staying at the Hughes house hold, in hopes that the female Hunter would show up.

--------------------------------

The work day ended and Gracia was bombarded by a house hold of people, needless to say she was busy, very busy. Supper that night had been a large one, there was twelve for dinner. The girls loved it, Elysia and Nina were having so much fun with all the people at their house that night.

"So is she going to come tonight?" Someone asked. "Its still very early there is lots of time, be patient."

------------------------------

The sun was still high in the afternoon sky when Engel awoke, she pulled her arms back to herself and got up. After pulling herself out of bed she took a moment to look at the two boys cuddled together in her bed. If someone had told her two nights ago she was going to fall for a set of blond dopplegangers she would have killed them, but here now lying in her bed, were two humans she felt were worth protecting. She stripped out of yesterdays clothes and stepped in to the shower, she turned the water on and let it rinse off the previous nights stress. She poured some bodywash in to her hand and began to lather her body, the hot water felt nice as it ran down her body. After washing her hair she just stood under the water for a minute thinking. She knew a way to save her dying human, it was taboo among Hunters, but she never really followed their laws anyway. It would be dangerous, as well. Resting her back against the wall of the shower, Engel slid down till she was sitting with her knee's pressed against her breasts_. Would he willingly go through with it?_ It would mean, well he wouldn't be human anymore, he wouldn't be a vampire either though. A half breed, if any Hunters ever found out not only would he be killed but she and most likely Al would be put to death to. NO she wouldn't let anyone touch what belonged to her. Standing up Engel turned off the water and stepped outside the shower stall. Drying herself off Engel was trying to decide if she was going to give Aru the chance to decide if he would accept her offer to Change him or if she would just do it. Thats when she heard heavy coughing coming from the bed room and Al asking if his look a like was ok. Throwing on a pair of panties and a t-shirt, she left the bathroom.

"Alfons, Alfons, breath, please take deep breaths." Al was wearing a look of fear and worry on his face when he looked to his suffocating friend to the woman who owned him. "He just started coughing and wheezing, please help him. He can't seem to breathe." Engel climbed onto the bed and moved Alphonse out of the way, she laid Aru down on her lap and checked his pulse. It was weak. "Aru, Aru I can help but only if you say so," she spoke to the choking boy. He had blood starting to drip from the corners of his lip, Engel saw the look he was giving her, if he truely knew what her helping him meant he would hate her but right now she decided to worry about the dying boy in her arms and not about what he would think about her later. "Please if you can help him do it." Alphonse had tears pouring down his face, this wasn't the first time he was witnessing someone dying. But it was the same as all the other times, he was helpless to do anything.

Engel nodded, she's worry about things later, she bit into her wrist. Bringing her bleeding limb to the blue eyed boys mouth, she forced him to swallow her blood. He was still coughing but her blood made its way down his throat and into his belly. It burned. Tears welled up in Alfons's eyes, what was she doing to him. His gaze searched the room looking for and answer, his eyes met with Al's, the younger boy was sitting on the bed crying for him, Alfons didn't understand why. In reality they really hadn't had any time to get to know each other, yet at the same time they were exactly alike and it was calming to know that the other boy understood him. The burning was getting worse, he now tried to focus on what Engel was trying to tell him. something about calming down, relaxing his body. With the pain he was in he wondered if she even realized how hard it would be to relax. Taking deep breaths he attempted to relax his body somewhat. _Breathe breathe._ He told himself, _Relax, take deep breaths_. He reached his hands out infront of him in hopes for some support, feeling both his hands being gripped tightly he began to calm. Both Alphonse and Engel held his hands, Engel leaned forward and began nuzzling his shoulder, close to his neck. Her breath was warm and images of her kissing him earlier came to his mind, _Would she kiss him and Alphonse again?_ He didn't know. He felt a piercing pain near his hip, she'd bit him. Engel was licking at his blood with her tongue. This only lasted for a minute before both she and Alphonse were embracing him in a gentle hug. It stayed that way for a while then when his mind started to clear, Alfons realized he was craving the taste of blood, his mind was solely focused on wanting to taste blood. It didn't matter whose blood it was he just wanted it. He struggled to sit up, but with both Engel and Alphonse holding him it was difficult.

Engel knew about the Changed, she had heard the rumors, none of the Changed had ever survived the transformation, but now it had seemed that her Aru had. She knew he would want blood and while he had fainted she explained things to her other human, while now her only human seeing as Aru was a Changed. He had agreed on helping his friend even if it meant being bitten again, she had promised to keep Aru from hurting the boy unintentionally.

"Please." He begged, he wanted to taste the metal flavoured substance again and it seemed as though Engel under stood. "Do not move till I tell you to." She spoke sternly. Alfons knew that she had saved him, he had yet to understand how and even against all his new instincts. He knew he would do as he was told to do by the woman who had the new him.

He watched as she laid the boy who looked like him down and removed his clothing, his mouth watered as the younger boys skin was revealed to him. As she trailed kisses down his chest, over his belly and down to his hips, he saw the two little circular scars on the boys right hip. He figured she had already tasted the boy. He could hardly stand to sit there and watch as the Hunter, kissed Alphonse's flesh then bit into it. Alfons saw the boy's face wince in pain as his flesh was pierced, tears welled up in his eyes till they spilled down his face, his hands clenched from the shock. Engel moved away from the now bleeding wounds on Al, she had blood on her lips. Alfons hit his lip just to get ahold of him self. Suddenly he felt Engel's lips brush against his, he licked his lips, he could taste the sandy youths blood, it was intoxicating and he wanted more. Engel guided him to the bleeding injury, his tongue greedily lapped at the blood on the boys abdomen. He could hear a low moan from the boy his tongue was assaulting, a hand placed its self on his neck, it was strange but Alphonse was enjoying this. And all to soon he was told to stop. By now he was returning to his normal senses. His appetite for blood was diminishing. He found himself filled. His cheeks began to paint themselves pink as he remembered the taste of Alphonse's skin, he really had just done that.

"How do you feel?" a voice asked him. "Dizzy." He replied. He started to fall forwards. Strong arms caught him and held him. "Your going to be alright now, take it easy." Al spoke to him. Aru looked around Engel had disappeared into the bathroom but reemerged a moment later with a cloth. "Look at me." She ordered, Aru did as he was instructed. She began to wipe his face down, then his side. She repeated the same thing on the other boy. Alphonse was pale but smiling, he looked over to Alfons, " Feeling any better?" Alfons nodded. "Thank you, both of you." His words were low but still heard. "Do you think you have it in you to go into town?" "I think so." .

Engel sat next to Aru and Al, she took Aru's lips in a gentle kiss. This time their tongues danced, after a few seconds Aru noticed that something felt different, he now had small fangs. Engel pulled away from his mouth, but not before giving his lip a playful little tug. He smiled at her, then ran his finger over his new additions to his mouth. Engel now had taken her other boys lip in a deep kiss. Alphonse could taste Alfons in Engel's mouth, the blushed alittle but didn't break the kiss. The woman was once again exploring his mouth, and they both enjoyed it. Al pulled back and kissed Engel's nose, her eyes widened from the unexpected gesture of affection. Kissing both human and Changed on the cheeks she ordered them to get ready to go.

The boys had their showers and got dressed in some clothes that they were given by Engel, they were a bit big but it didn't matter they were clean and comfortable. When they were ready, they headed off, to go see Edward and the Hughes' family. Engel was carrying the boys as she had that morning.

KK: Another chapter done.! Next chapter, Engel meets the gang, what chaos will ensue, how will the others react to Alfons not being human, will they even find out? And how is the relatioship between Al and Aru going to unfold?

All next chapter.

Word count:4211


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunted Chapter 5**

KK: So chapter 5. Yeah sorry its taking me long time to update. Writers block suck and working three jobs its hard to find time to write.. And just a quick thing to clear up a question, I Call Alfons, Aru cause in Japanese 'L' is pronounced 'R' and having them both called AL would be confusing. SO Alphonse Al and Alfons Aru. this is a link to a sorta Cover art to the fic!!

Chapter 5

Leaving the private road, Engel and the two boys she was carrying entered the city. Instead of staying in the streets she decided to take to the roof tops. "Hold on," she warned. Alphonse who was on her back tightened his grip, she also noticed that the boy in her arms was now holding onto the arms of Al for more support. When she jumped she could hear the boys gasp at the height she had gotten from said jump. Suddenly she stopped, neither of the boys understood why. She could smell blood in the air, there was another Hunter in the area. Deciding it would be best to get the boys to the house of their new friends, Engel would come back after she dropped the boys off for the night, to check things out.

Not too long after their quick stop, Alphonse, Alfons and Engel arrived at the Hughes's doorstep. They heard voices coming from inside, suddenly the door opened and the trio was pulled inside.

------------------------------

"Told you they would come!!" Maes said in a mocking voice. Roy smacked his forehead, Maes might be his best friend but for the life of him he couldn't understand how he could be so laid back about everything; and at the moment the everything was a Hunter in his living room.

"Big sister!!" Nina and Elysia ran over to Engel, glomping her they attached them selves to her legs.

Everyone's attention was on the two boys who had just returned unscathed, atleast they seemed ok, from spending the day with a Hunter. "Al, Alfons you both look well rested." Gracia spoke. Both Al's nodded. "We had had supper planned for you but you came so late that we've already eaten, there are leftovers for you in the fridge." Alfons smiled, he saw Edward heading over to the twins, "Your both all right?" Smiles from the two answered him. Alphonse looked around at all the familiar faces, Mustang, Ms Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fuery and Sheska. They were all here! He wondered if they were anything like the other world versions? It didn't matter he was happy.

In the background Engel was desperately trying to detach the girls from her legs, they were holding on so tight that the blood flow was being cut off. Flailing her limbs in an attempt to get Nina off she noted she had yet to be noticed by the group of strangers that now occupied the living room of the Hughes's. _FUCK they won't come off._ Shaking her other leg this time the grip of both **gremlins **tightened. Groaning in defeat Engel with the gremlins as she was now fondly naming the two girls attached to her legs fell to the floor. No one paid any attention to her yet. Also no one seemed to notice the Change in Aru.

"So your the Hunter we've heard about." Havoc said as he and his friends were now eyeing the young woman who had with the two teenaged boys, been pulled unceremoniously yoinked into the house. Engel looked to each face that now gazed at her. How she hated people. _Sigh, I need to get out of here. _She tried to get to the door but a tall dark haired man stepped in to her way. _Boy that's a mistake._

She was ready to knock him out of the way when she felt something touch her shoulder. Turning her head to see who it was touching her she noticed Edward. And once again he went flying across the room, she still didn't like him. "BROTHER." yelped Alphonse and he ran to his brothers aid. Both Al and Aru were pulling Ed out of the wall he had just been thrown through, she had hit him much harder this time than the last. As much as she still didn't like him she hadn't meant to throw his as hard as she did, truthfully he had startled her. "Whoa." Edward flying past everyone had been unexpected. Maes inspected the damage to the wall and sighed, "I'm going to have to get better home insurance if this is going to keep happing." "I hope it doesn't... its not something I really want to get used to." Moaned Edward. Alfons couldn't hide his giggle. "Brother your arm," both Ed and Al looked at Ed's automail arm, it had received the whole of the hit, it was crushed. "Bet your glad that's not your real arm." Breda joked. "That is his arm." Alphonse sharply spoke. Everyone hushed up. "Eng--..." Al stopped mid word. "She ran out a moment ago." The girls chirped as they pulled themselves off the ground of which the Hunter had dumped them. "Engel." Alphonse whispered. Had she left them?

--------------------------------------

She felt bad, to say the least, true she had meant to throw Edward, but she didn't meant to send him threw a wall let alone break his artificial limb. But right now she wanted to investigate the scent of blood she had encountered earlier. She jumped to the roof top where the smell was strongest. A body of a old man lay on the ground, he was dead. Engel kicked at him, just to make sure, a lot of weird things had been happening to her as of late and it wouldn't surprise her is the dead body suddenly came to life and grabbed her.

"Sorry I was hungry." A voice said from behind Engel, "he was having a heart attack, when I got to him, he was going to die anyway." That confused Engel, Hunters normally went for healthy young humans. "So what happened to the two boys you had earlier?" _ Damn she had seen them. _"You don't smell like blood, so I'm guessing you didn't eat them. Boy you don't talk a lot do you?" "My business is my own." "So you can speak." The unidentified Hunter joked. "If your business is your own why are you intruding in on mine?" Before either Hunter could say anything else to one another a loud screech broke the silence. A Huge black bat was now hovering over the two Hunters. The Hunters looked at each other, their talk would have to wait. "Two stupid young girls, Lucky." The bat shrieked, it voice obviously hurting the ears of the Hunters and they tried to cover their ears with their hands. Normally Tamaculus weren't a problem, though flying ones did present more difficulty than their gravity challenged brethren."Lets say we finish talking after we get rid of that." The other Hunter said. Engel agreed, and took off towards the Tamaculus. "HEY WAIT FOR ME." Both female Hunters ran at the bat. "Huntersss... drat there goes my lucky lunch." Its voice again stopped the girls.

It was going to be difficult to kill the bat if they couldn't get it to shut up, stopping every time it spoke would get them nowhere. The bat took off, with the Hunters close on its tail. Roof top to roof top, the girls finally found themselves in a local park, the bat was hiding in the tree's.

Engel looked at the other girl, "Like a ten food bat can hide." "HEY you do have a sense of humor." **_Twitch twitch _** Putting aside her want to smack the other Hunter around, Engel walked over to a near by tree and kicked it. The bat flew out and the tree fell over, "how, how did you find me?" it asked. The Hunter was really tired of all the stupid questions she was being asked today. She grabbed the trunk of the tree and lifted it off the ground. "You can't hit me if I'm flyi..." in mid sentence the bat stopped speaking as it was interrupted by a tree being thrown into its mouth. The bat was frantically tying to dislodge the tree, its was fluttering back and fourth in the air. "Good aim. But he's still to high to get at." _Smart ass._

The girl saw Engel was motioning her to go to her, she ran, fast. Engel cupped her hands together and as the girl got within a foot of her, she gave the girl a boost into the air. With her own ability to jump high combined with the lift she had just received, the Hunter flew up, once she reached the same height as the bat she punched it down. The bat hit the earth with a tremendous crash, which in turn knocked the tree out of its mouth.

"That had to hurt." The girl touched ground. Walking over to the bat Tamaculus the two Hunters looked at one another, both of them knew how strange it was that they were working together and not trying to kill one another. "Do you want to or should I?" "This one is your kill." Engel stepped forward, a dark light in her hand formed. "No way." The other Hunter was awed by the light. Engel dropped the ball of light into the mouth of the bat, turned to the other woman. "Run." Not taking any chances the girl ran, Engel close behind her. An explosion could be heard all over the city. The ground shuttered under the womens' feet, it was not a big blast but it had been loud, that and, "The parks going to have a new pond." The female Hunter joked. _Sigh_ There would be no more noise that night, not at least from Tamaculus, the noise from the explosion would have sent them all running with their tails, if they had any, between their legs, a Hunter or two may come out to see what had happened but that would be it.

"So I'm guessing your not a Zone level hey?" "I don't have a level." Hunter answered. "You haven't been classed yet?" Shaking her head Engel started to walk off, she had found the source of the blood and the Hunter and now just wanted to get her humans... human and the other boy and go home. But, that wasn't going to be as easy as she had wanted. The blond haired woman caught up to her and was walking beside her. "How was my fighting?" she asked. Engel looked at her, never before had she seen a Hunter so... talkative. "Your strength is impressive." "Really cause that bomb you did was awesome, I've never seen anyone do that before, I've only heard of it." The blond Hunter continued her chatter, "and all I've heard is that bombs are only able to be used by Count level or Lord level Hunters. Hey are you listening to me?" "I don't even know you." "Oh yeah I'm Winry. Nice to meet you! what's your name?" There really was no avoiding this. "Engel." _I wonder if she hit her head at one point in time? That could be the only explanation to her chatter, maybe hitting her again..._ Engel's thoughts were interrupted by Winry poking her in the arm. "Umm where are you going?" "To get what belongs to me." "Belongs to you?" Winry thought for a moment, "You mean your lunch?" "Lunch?" "Those two boys from before." "They're not food." "Pets?" Winry flew through the air and skidded on the ground as she landed far from gracefully. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW ME." Shrugging Engel continued walking away from the loud Hunter.

Throwing her didn't help. Winry followed Engel anyways.

"Please your strong, can I come with you?" She pleaded. Engel looked at the blue eyed woman, _sigh_. "Just don't talk so much." Boy having two Hunters return to the house was really going to be a story for Maes. She looked at the blond woman, she was really scared, what would this Hunter do if she was to find out about the boy she had changed. "I have to talk to you about something." "No way you are a telepathic as well?" Clenching her fist Engel refrained from hitting the girl. "Shut up, Talk in your head." "Oh ok." the girl apologized. "What do you want to talk about?" "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Someone said. The girls looked up to see what looked like a man and a boy walking towards them. "This night keeps getting better and better." _Sigh_.

"I'm sorry but its a private conversation." Winry said mocking the man. Engel nudged the other woman, she really didn't want another fight tonight. "So do you girls know what that explosion was earlier?" "Ehh..." How do you explain that it was the woman next to you? Looking innocently at the two in front of them Winry spoke." We have no idea." Engel was just assessing the scene, the two she believed were Hunters, though they were young. "Its interesting to see two Hunters traveling together." Mentioned the man. "What about you two?" Engel asked. "We're brothers." the smaller of the group spoke. That made some sense, although Hunters rarely had siblings, having siblings roaming around together was much more common than having two non related Hunters such as Winry and her, together.

"You two look sort of young to be out on your own." Winry piped in, Engel elbowed her in the ribs. "How old are you?" She was elbowed again,"Oooow I think you broke something that time." The girls glared at one another. "I'm nearly a hundred and brother is 187." The smaller boy answered. "Fletcher." "Sorry." "Hmmm I'm two hundred and eleven." Winry stated. The Three blond hunters looked at Engel. She couldn't believe what was going on, not only did she have Winry annoying her, but now she had two more Hunters being friendly. _It must be something in the air..._ she concluded. She looked at the other Hunters, "Did hell freeze over?" "ehh What do you mean?" "Here we are four Hunters and we're not fighting, or even arguing. Instead your asking my age." Engel didn't understand what was going on, any other Hunter would have tried to kill each other by now. "There is no point in fighting if we don't have to." The oldest boy said. _Sigh._ "Nineteen." The faces of the other three Hunters fell, how could she be so much younger than them? "Nineteen? your younger than me." Gasped Fletcher. "Russell how is that possible?" Winry looked at the boys and to her new friend, "Your a Halfed, aren't you?"

_Sigh, sigh sigh, drat drat drat. _ Engel's shoulders fell, there was no way she was getting out of this, _Why me??_ "Yeah Yeah I am." "Well that explains it." "Brother?" "A Halfed is a Hunter who has one human parent, Fletch." "I see, so that's why she looks older than me?" "Yup." Winry thought for a minute, if she truly was a Halfed then how the hell was she soo strong? Then again that would explain why she hadn't been classed yet, the Halfed were kind of looked down upon, cause of their human blood. "Well now that we got that settled, it was nice meeting you guys!" Winry waved at the boys and slapped Engel on the back knocking her down, "are we still going to your friends place?" Engel was spitting dirt out of her mouth and growling, _This girl had to be related to that Maes guy, there was no way she could just pass over the face I'm a Halfed so easily._ Winry's reaction caught Russell and Fletcher off guard a swell, "Your leaving already?" _Fletcher looked sooo cute when he said that_, Winry thought.

"We'll see you girls around sometime maybe." Russell called out. Winry waved at them. Engel just stomped off, things were way to weird for her. "Hey, hey Engel wait up." The blond Hunter followed the white haired woman, "So what was it that we were talking about before?" Engel looked at the blue eyed girl. "If your going to continue to follow me there are a few things you'll need to know. If you ever squeak a word of it I'll kill you." Winry gulped "I won't." "First of all the house we are going to is full of fucking humans right now, there were a lot when I left, there sure weren't that many this morning when I left..." Engel sighed, looking at Winry she continued. "One of the humans is one you saw me with earlier.." "Weren't there two?" "Let me finish," Growled Engel, "the other boy you saw me with is... is a Changed." She waited for anything the blond would say, it never came. "Your not angry or surprised?" Winry's eyes met Engel's, "Your a... Halfed." she finished her line telepathically. "After what I've seen with you tonight I'm not really going to be surprised with anything you tell me. Though I... have never heard of a Changed surviving before, how did he live?" Engel couldn't believe it, Winry didn't care. "Maybe its because I'm a Halfed." "Come on." Winry walked on ahead. "Your going the wrong way." "ok I take that back, that surprised me." The girls laughed.

Engel went on to explain a bit on how she had met the family she left the two boys that belonged to her, with. "So the Tamaculus broke the upstairs wall open along with the front door?" Engel nodded, "I was just passing by and I heard the girls screams, I jumped in the window and took the girls to safety, while Barron finished off the Tamaculus, its when he threatened the family that I stepped in." "You don't seem like the kind of person to get involved in matters that have no direct concern to you." Engel shrugged. "I guess its because of my blood." It made sense to Winry. "I broke the brothers arm tonight, I don't know why but I don't like him." "That wasn't very nice." Teased Winry. "Its not a flesh and bone arm, its a machine of some kind, I don't think it can be repaired." "Your kidding?" Engel shook her head. "I can take a look at it if you want." "?" "I work in a garage in my spare time, sorta a hobby of mine, I love to see how things work, taking them apart and putting them back together again." "You think you can fix it?" "I'd have to see what I was working with first, but I have been working on this new concept for artificial limbs." "For humans?" "And Hunters if they needed or would accept one." "You don't seem to hate humans as most Hunters do." "I was raised by them over the years, I never had a Hunter family." "Raised," Engel mind flashed back to her younger years. A imaginary tumbleweed rolled by, shaking the thought out of her mind._ Stupid fucking tumbleweeds, and childhood._

"We're here." Engel pointed to the house on their left.

---------------------------------

Walking up the steps to the door, Engel listened carefully, she heard voices, _Drat._ She was hoping to get the boys and get away with out having to be seen by all the people inside, her head dropped. Opening the door Engel pushed Winry in first, if anyone was going to be mauled by a flock of humans, it wasn't going to be her.

"Hey she's... wait that's not the girl from before." Someone said. "Wow we have a genius here, folks." Engel said still hiding behind Winry. "W-winry...???How??" Edward choked on his words. Winry looked at Engel, "Remember what I said about them being from the other worlds, just like my two, you probably look like someone they know." Being a telepathic had its advantages, the female Hunters decided. "Sorry I'm not who you think I am." Apologized the blond Hunter. "Engel who is she?" Gracia asked. "Another Hunter." The room fell quite. "I thought Hunters were solitary creatures, not liking to be near or with other Hunters or for that matter humans?" Fuery asked. "I thought so to." Mumbled Engel. _Sigh._

Alfons and Alphonse looked at Engel, had they ruined her life by asking to go with her? She had agreed to take them, its was her choice, or was it some sort of law that if a human offered oneself to a Hunter, the Hunter had to accept. Neither boy knew.

"What do you mean by that?" The blue eyed Hunter poked Engel in the forehead. "First you, then those two from earlier. Did you all get hit in the head or something to not be acting like Hunters?" "That was cold." Breda whispered to Falman, who nodded back. Winry's shoulders dropped and her eyes showed her confusion. " Sorry it wasn't meant as an insult, Winry," Engel's right hand waved a little, as to brush off her comment the bracelets jingled a bit with the movement. "Its just 3 Hunters in one night that would prefer talking about who is older or other things as opposed to fighting and killing each other." "I get what you mean. " Sheska poked Riza and whispered, "They're really are not what you'd expect are they?" "No they're not. Not that I'm complaining." "You and those boys are sort of a nice change compared with say Barry or Yoki." "Barry? Yoki? You mean those two Specter level Hunters that were killed over the last few nights? There was a Count level that was killed also wasn't there?" "Barron." "Yeah that was his nam... hey wait did you hear about him to?" "She killed all three of them." Maes chirped. "YOU you did? how strong are you? They would not have been easy opponents" "Asides the scar on her face, she had no trouble with them." "Would you stop budding in." Hissed Engel at Maes. "Erk." Winry and all the occupants of the living room looked at Engel. "Who gave you the scar?" Engel's eye under which the scar was twitched. "Barry." Winry spoke, "The lunatic in the green dress right?" **_Twitch twitch_**. Nod.

"Ummm is anybody hungry its getting early," Gracia asked trying to break the tension that had formed in her living room. Everybody looked at her then some answered her.

Roy walked over to the two female Hunters, "You look like young girls to me." "I'm a lot older than you buddy." Winry jammed her finger into the shoulder of the dark haired man. "Oh yeah?" "Try two hundred and eleven on for size." All the humans eyes almost popped out of their heads. "WOW you look good for your age!" Havoc snorted pop out his nose.

Edward smiled, she may not be his worlds Winry but she was still the same.

Winry was about to continue when she noticed the golden eyed youth watching her. "Your Edward right?" she asked. "Uh yeah. How did you know?" "Engel said you'd be the one the most roughed up!!" She answered all to cheerful. Ed's mind reminded him that Engel had thrown him through the wall only hours earlier. "So can I look at your machine arm?" Just like his Winry. Edward and Winry moved into a corner of the room to look at what the Hunter could do for the busted limb. They became fast friends.

"Speaking of which." Maes eyed Engel, her eyes widened, _Uh-Oh_. "What are you going to do about my wa--" Just in time he dodged something being thrown at his head, it had now embedded itself in the wall. Walking over to the projectile that had just missed him, Maes dislodged a wallet from his already broken wall. "That should be more than enough to cover the wall and any future, ... ," Engel thought for a moment on her wording, "Incidents." Maes chuckled at the thought, not that he didn't wanted to see Ed get hurled across the room for a third time, but he had grown rather fond of the sunny haired youth and didn't wish to see him die or have to explain to his neibours why a dead teen was being removed from his house, it was a rather nice neighborhood and all.

Edward caught the last half of the conversation and a shudder rippled through his already battered body, he was really going to have to find a way to get on her good side if he ever hoped to live to twenty.

"SO if you don't mind my asking," Sheska spoke, "Do you perhaps know what the loud boom from earlier might have been?" The Hunters froze, _not again._ Engel mumbled something, all anyone could make out was "**_Bat, tree, bomb, and dead._**" No one pushed it any further.

----------------------------------

About an hour later Engel was ready to leave, she had been badgered for quite long enough, and was tired from all the nights ..'activities'. Both Al's were content to leave as well. Winry was a little livid about going but was promised she could return when ever she wished, she had figured out a way to fix Edwards arm and was anxious to go about making a new one for her new friend. The troupe that Maes had brought home was more than tired and wished to get in a few hours sleep before returning to work in the morning. Gracia had to rescue her house from the disaster that everyone was planning on leaving her with. Maes was upside down and asleep on the armchair.

"Will you be returning tonight?" Edward asked his brother and friend. The boys shrugged and looked over at Engel. Her eyed focused on Ed, "unless we are deterred I'll bring them over." Ed waited for a moment to let the words sink in, "Thank you for looking out for them." Engel nodded, _sigh_, "I apologize for hitting you last night." Her apology caught everyone excessively Ed off guard. "Thanks."

Alfons moved over to Engel, and whispered in her ear. "I I think I can run and keep up with you, when we leave and all." Engel eyed him, she was curious about what sort of abilities he was going to show from his transformation. "Alfons if the Changed one right?" Winry asked, since she had heard Alfons ask to walk. Engel nodded. "K." No one knew what Winry was talking about, but they were all too tired to care either.

"You are going your own way then?" Engel asked. "Yup." Winry smiled, "I'll see you again soon though, maybe tonight." Engel was satisfied with the other Hunters answer. Picking up Alphonse in her arms Engel jumped to a nearby roof top, Alfons jumped as well, it seemed that just by seeing Engel jump he figured out, give or take a little, how to get to a roof top. In a flash both boys and the Hunter were gone.

"He couldn't do that before could he?" Fuery asked Ed as he poked at him. Ed, who like the other people standing on the door step. stood there, he to was dumbfounded. He was certainly going to have to ask the female Hunter about that, that night.

Winry waved goodbye one last time and like the others took off in a simple jump.

Everyone headed their own ways, to their own places to get some rest.

------------------------

A few hours later the group from the Hughes's house the night before, reunited at the police station. They were all tired, but the night had been worth the sacrifice of sleep.

Roy was in his office when Edward and Maes walked in. It was noted that Maes had bandaids on his forehead, "He must have fallen off the arm chair." Falman whispered to Fuery. "Go bring Roy his coffee." Pushed Maes as he handed out the coffee he and the blond man had purchased only a few minute ago. Ed mumbled but did as he was told. A few minutes later the sound of a door being slammed got the attention of most of the people on the fourth floor.

Havoc stared amused at Roy who was currently glaring at the slammed door. "Did he just **KICK** you out of your own office?" The whole floor broke out in a thunderous fit of giggles and roar of laughter. "What did you say to him?" Riza asked. " 'Morning pipsqueak'." More laughter.

--------------------------

Winry got to her small apartment she called home, digging though piles of plans and other whatnots, she found a paper and pencil and started to draw out her plans for her newest friends new arm. She truly was intrigued about the boys 'automail' limbs, and she wanted to make sure to do a careful job on the repairs. Ed had even said that if she wanted the new limbs and any other she made in the future could be coined 'Automail'. She'd work on the sketch for a few hours then get some sleep.

--------------------------------

Although she had slowed her self down a lot, Engel was impressed with her Aru's speed. It took about 20 minutes longer to get back home than it would have if she had just carried Aru, but it didn't matter. The trio entered the cabin and made their way to the bedroom.

Roaming about the bathroom for a few minutes Engel came out in a fishnet top, which didn't cover a whole hell of a lot, and shorts. The blushes on the boys rivaled a wild fire, their cheeks were soo red. The shirt showed a lot, and by a lot, it meant a lot. Although they couldn't see everything clearly, cause of the small stitch netting, curves, scars and a whole lot of skin was still seen. The boys had never seen so much of a woman before. And without her normal clothes and Armour Engel really looked, and despite the white hair and eyes, like a normal woman.

Engel decided that when they left in the evening she would have the two boys fit with some new clothes and perhaps and depending on what was available, some Armour. Kissing them quickly both on the lips and foreheads, Engel crawled into bed.

"Get some rest." The boys stripped some of their excess clothing off and crawled up beside the now sleeping Hunter. "Its hard to tell what she's really like, hey?" Alfons asked Al. "With us she's kind and gentle, but around others she's cold and stern." "Its just how she is." Alphonse answered The boys laid down next to each other, both blushed and they realize that neither was wearing much more that their boxers, it didn't help that the woman only inches from them was almost naked as well. Alfons propped himself up for a second and unexpectedly to Alphonse, kissed the other boy, "Thanks for sharing your blood with me." Rolling over and resting head on Engel's shoulder, Alfons fell in to a decent sleep.

Alphonse was left blushing and touching his lips where his doppleganger had just kissed him, another kiss, this time from a boy. Al didn't know what to make of it and decided that for now he'd let it be. He to fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

KK: So sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all like this chapter.

Yeah so I think Winry is a little ooc! but eh she's close enough, I may let her have a wrench in the next chapter!!... oh and whats this an appearance of Fletcher and Russell Tringum!!! There will be more of them in future chapters!!!! I love the blonds.!!

I must thank Summing-up-the-Stars for letting me use her line: " Havoc stared amused at Roy who was currently glaring at the slammed door. "Did he just **KICK** you out of your own office?" " Thankies!!!!!

And with Alfons kissing Alphonse, I luv them!!!! I just had to add it!!!!

When will I update next? I have no flying idea, I've been working on this chapter for a month, or I had the first paragraph started then I got writers block and stopped for a month, the people kept telling me I had to update so I threw this chapter together for you all today. I hope its good enough for you all. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.!! tee hee! I'll try to update in the next week or so, I have a tight work schedule so when ever I can work on it I will. that and when I come up with something I have nothing again...

Word count:5590


	6. Chapter 6

Hunted Chapter 6

KK:Ok so chappie 6, so how do people like the story so far? I'm gonna try to update more often, from now on, we'll see how that goes. So if I can, this chapter is going to be about all the characters but Alfons, Alphonse and Engel.

Hunted Chapter 6

Well her plan to sleep after working on the sketches hadn't really worked. She was still up, and still working on the plans. It wouldn't be easy but she knew she could piece together a new arm and quite possibly some spare parts for a leg and extra arm as well. From what Edwards little brother had mentioned, Ed had a tendency to constantly break his automail. Winry chuckled, she found her new friends amusing, true it would be dangerous being around a Halfed and a Changed, but Engel was far more than capable to defend herself and the two boys that belonged to her. The blond Hunter hoped that if she ever needed help that Engel would protect her aswell._Engel seems like she may like me._ _I can only hope._ As strong as she was Winry was best at talking her way out of trouble, though as it seemed she normally only got herself into more trouble than out.

The blue eyed woman giggled, _now where did I leave those wires?_ Her plans were drawn out and she was now finding parts and equipment to build the automail limb. Rummaging through her unorganized apartment, the Hunter found her favourite tool set and most of the things she needed to build the new limb. She wished her surrogate grandmother Pinako had still be around, she would have been able help, as hard as it had been to live with that woman, Winry had to admit she was a genius when it came to mechanics.

Thinking back Winry realized that maybe the reason she was so happy to have new friends and be working on repairs for a human was because she had been raised by humans. _I miss my families._ Her shoulders drooped somewhat.

As a child Winry had been abandoned by her mother, when still very small, a well off family had found her one day when she was wondering in the fields. The child was half starved and barely clothed, having no children of their own the land owner and his wife took in the blond haired child. Only days after they adopted her as their own did they realize that she was not like them, it did not matter how much the child ate or what medicine she was given she grew sicker and sicker. The priest in the village was called upon he was their last hope if their daughter was to be saved.

When the priest arrived he knew instantly that the blue eyed child was not one of human race. He insisted that she be destroyed, but the child's parents resisted, "She will only grow into a monster, just like the Hunters that attack our village." cried the priest. "She is ours now, if she is raised by humans..." "She will never be human." "If she grows up learning our ways, she won't be a monster," sobbed the mother. "Is there nothing we can do for her?" The woman's husband begged. The priest sat down to think, it hurt him to even think of harming a child who had not yet had a chance to become a killer like the rest of her race was, but at the same time to leave her alive could mean the end of the village and neighboring villages in the area. Thinking to himself the priest, decided that if the child was to be raised properly then perhaps her morals would side with humans and she might deny her bloodline.

That settled it he couldn't bring himself to harm her. "Feed her Ox blood, that should sustain her." He sighed, that was all he could do. "Ox?" "Blood?" The parent spoke. "It will be in place of human blood." The adults nodded. "It will be difficult to raise this child, she will not be like raising a human child." The priest looked at the child in the young woman's arms, "I'm guessing she is only two or three years old, she will not age the same as the other children in this village." He took a deep breath, "From what I have seen over my many years, Hunters do not age fast, it will take her past your own years, for her to even look as though she is a teen. She will not only out live you both but, she will only appear as a young woman, for many, many hundred years past your life time." The child's parents came to accept what the priest had said to them, the child was theirs and would be raised as such.

She was named Winry after her new mother's mother and for some fifty years she remained with that family, the couple who had adopted her had no children and when in an attack from a Tamaculus her parents died, she left the village, still only a young girl.

She traveled about for sometime, surviving on small animals while she was alone. Her second family found her years later, she still only remained to the eyes of most a child of eight or nine. A mother and her small child happened upon Winry, while out gathering wild mushrooms.

"Child where is your family? Why are you alone?" The mother asked. Winry answered, "My parents are dead, I'm alone now, I do not belong with people." Although she had already lived for many years alone, sixty some years, Winry knew what she was, and had hoped to spare humans her burden. "Do not belong with people? Good heavens child what are you saying? Come, come here, you'll be coming home with me tonight." The woman was sincere enough, her heart was truly in the right place. Winry felt bad, this woman knew nothing of what she was, and yet in Winry's heart she truly wanted a family again.

A few days turned into a month and the month into a year, Winry was happy again, she had yet to tell her new mother and brother what she was. The woman had yet to notice that the child she had taken in was not aging. One night just after her brother and her had been put to bed for the night a loud noise awoke the family. "Children hurry, hurry a monster is attacking." Their mother cried franticly as she pulled her children from their beds. "We must run." Winry and her family fled the house and ran into the night, Winry looked over her shoulder as she ran, a large rat Tamaculus was in the process of tearing down each house in its path. While fleeing, her brother fell, "Mama, MAMA," he shrieked as the rat had now taken interest in the frantic child. Knowing there was little she could do Winry ran to aid her little brother, the rat threw her away, her mother was now putting herself between her children and the beast. "MOM."

The woman was also thrown aside, Winry screamed, running at the Tamaculus, she hoped that what little strength she did posses would help. She grabbed the tail of the rat and pulled it off her brother. Her mother had pulled herself together and now had her son in her arms. She watched as the child she had come to love as her own was pulling back the beast that was attacking her family. Winry jumped in to the air, though she was still small she was able to take the rat along with her as she flew up. Her jump was still only about ten or so feet from the ground but was far more than enough to get the Tamaculus away from the woman and boy. Tossing the furry rodent at the ground Winry landed on it seconds later. Her weight was enough to crush the neck of the creature. It was over the rat was dead, its body vanished from beneath Winry in a small puff of greenish smoke.

"Winry?" The woman looked at the girl. What had she allowed in to her home? Falling to the ground the lady looked at the blond child. "Winry," her tone was low. WInry looked at the woman her eyes watered as she guessed this would be the last she saw of this family. "Sister," the boy ran to the girl. "You saved us sister!" "Grynn." Running to the children the woman, embraced the two. "Winry, that was amazing."

Winry had spent the rest of the night explaining what she was and about her previous family. Mother and son accepted the girl as she was and for the next many years the young Hunter child lived with the family. Many years passed and the mother eventually grew old and died, Winry and her brother moved on, and soon she had out lived another family. Grynn's family accepted her after he had been married and had children of his own, Winry was the equivalent of a twelve year old when her brother and his wife had died. She occasionally visited her Niece and Nephew families but by the end of their own lives she withdrew from seeing them, only did she go to see them at their funerals.

After many years alone Winry was once again taken in by a man and woman and accepted as she was in to the family. She lived with her new parents and her grandmother for many years. Until one day her parents who were doctors were killed, they had gone to a country at war, for what should have only been a few weeks they will killed for helping the enemy, by the soldiers, they had gone to save.

Winry stayed with her grandmother working in a small garage that the woman owned. She took a loving to repairing machines, the old woman taught her everything she knew, so that in the future when she to had passed on, Winry would have something to do while living among the humans. Old age finally took WInry's last remaining family member, she had lived with the old battle axe for nearly thirty years and for the first time in over a century Winry was once again alone.That is until last night, when she befriended Engel and her new human friends.

Winry sighed as she remembered her past, although it hadn't been a glorious childhood, her first family had embedded her love for human to her heart. She ran down to the garage in which she worked to collect some more parts for the automail, she would be working on the arm for more than just the day; Edward would have to wait a few more days to get a new arm.

-----------------------------------

Maes had been asked by Gracia to pick up their daughters, both he and Edward left the police station early to go get the girls from school.After the little incident with Roy earlier that morning Maes had brought Ed to see his boss, Hakuro. After some discussion on the boy's age and why he was missing an arm, Maes had convinced the older man to let Ed apprentice at the station. Now he would have to find a way to forge identification papers and what not for his blond house mate, he figured he'd better get some for Ed's brother and Alfons as well. He'd have to ask his friend, Grumman for a favor later.

Once they arrived at the school Edward and Maes were sitting in the car waiting for the classes to end for the day, "So Alfons jumped up to the roof tops on his own?" Maes asked Ed to break the silence. "Yeah it did a little more than surprise us," Answered Ed. "Impressive."

Edward was deep in thought again, how had his sickly friend done that? Only the morning earlier he was dying, what had that woman done to him, done to his little brother? He did have to admit he had been so happy to see Winry, even if she wasn't 'his' Winry, she was almost the same, better even, _No Wrench... yet._ He was going to have to find a way to sit down with the female Hunter and have a civil conversation, hopefully one where he didn't end up flying into a wall. Scratching the back of his head Ed looked out the window of the car, he couldn't believe his eyes, in the field beside the school was Sig. Well not the Sig he knew but the Sig of this world, a smile crossed Edwards face.

"Ed?" Maes waved his hand in front of the boys face, "Earth to Edward," still no response, "ENGEL'S GOING TO HIT YOU!!!!" That did it." "WHAA... Wait she's not even here." "Heh Heh, it got your attention didn't it. Schools out I'm gonna go find the girls wait here."

Ed watched as Maes got out of the car and walked towards the schools entrance. Kids were running out of the front doors, a few adults were leaving the school to. Watching the people a tear ran down Edwards face, smiling and walking along the lawn was Izumi. Attached to her arm was Wrath, or at least his doppleganger. They looked so happy, mother and son were laughing and talking, most likely about the days events. Sig a moment later walked up to complete the happy family. The boy wore the biggest smile Ed had ever seen, the trio walked out of the school yard and out of Ed's sight, _This world may be screwed up, but at least sensei can be happy here._

"ED?" "Oh your back, got the girls?" "Right here." Maes said as he raised his arms, a girl attached to each limb. As the girls got in to the car, Maes spoke to Ed. "I saw you looking at the Curtis's, you know them to?" "Yeah." "They're teachers at this school, their son is in the girls class. Lucky they are!" "What do you mean?" "The boy..." "Wrath, daddy." "Wrath was just adopted by Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Sig." "Adopted?" "Yeah the boy ran in front of their car a few weeks ago, had no family no nothing. The Curtis's have been trying to have a family for years now with no avail. Finding the boy was a miracle for them, yep I've never seen a happier family." "Little big brother why are you crying?" Nina asked. Ed brought his hand to his face, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'm just happy they can all be happy, that's all."

Ed remembered Al had told him he had used Wraths body for the transmutation to open the gate, so it seems that like Nina, Wrath also came to this world. _Who else made it to this side of the gate?_

-------------------------------------------

Those boys here? He didn't understand how they to had managed to make it to this god forsaken world. Hell he didn't know how he had no idea how he had gotten here. Before he had woken up here, he was fighting with the Homunculi, the woman with spear like fingers and the fat man who he had thought had eaten him. It made no sense at all to him. Nope none. Now in this world at least he could try to do some good for people, seeing as how his last life, yes that's what it was, another life, he had hurt so many. He hoped that boy that the Hunter had brought in had survived, if he had maybe he would see him and the Elric boys again. Or he could just look up Hughes in the phone book. Long had it been since he had seen his old friends from his military days. Regardless if they were the same people as the ones he had known all those years ago. He was a doctor here now and for as long as it would last this was his job.

"Doctor Marcoh, Doctor Tim Marcoh, please report to the OR immediately."

----------------------------------------

"MOMMY!" The boy cried as he saw his mother walking out of the school, he ran to her and attached himself to her. "Wrath," the lady laughed as she felt her arm being tugged on. The woman ran her fingers through her son, yes her son's hair. From the moment she and her husband had laid eyes on the boy, they knew they had been meant to be a family. "How was your day my boy?" "I learned a lot!!" "Like what?" The boy smiled," Why do men fart more than women?" Izumi looked at the boy, "Just what have you been learning?" "Cause women can't keep their mouths shut long enough to build up pressure!!!" Both mother and child broke out in a fit of laughs. "I heard it from Selim." "The Head Master Bradley boy?" Wrath nodded. "Papa!!" "Honey." A large bearded man nodded as he approached the two. "How was your day Honey?" "Hnngg." Izumi hugged her husband, a man of few words, he was, just like the day she had married him. Thinking back only a few weeks, memories of how she and Sig had happened upon the boy she now called her son.

She and Sig were on their way home from the movies, when out of no where a small child appeared in front of the car. "SIG." Tires screeched and the car stopped only inches from the child. Izumi rushed from the car to where the child lay, "Oh no," She thought that they had hit the boy, or at least she thought it to be a boy. Kneeling beside the child she extended her hand to the child's face. Suddenly the small body shuddered and arm attached themselves around her waist. "MOMMY." The child cried. Her breath left her as she heard the words uttered from the small being that held tight. Picking the child up she looked to her husband, who was only now getting himself out of the car, "Sig." Her heart was breaking as the boy cried in her arms.

They had taken him home and cleaned him up. Izumi had let the boy, who they now knew as Wrath, sleep with her and Sig that night. The next morning she started to look for the boys parents, a week later with no luck, child services had let her and her husband adopt the boy.

Wrath told his joke to his father, he was so happy, as he and his parents were walking out of the school grounds he saw him. Edward Elric. He was sitting in a car apparently waiting for someone, was it really him? From the look on the blond boys face as he watched the family, Wrath knew it was. Perhaps he and his brother had been reunited. He hoped so. Wrath smiled at him, as he and his parents turned the corner and out of sight of the Elric, Wrath heard his mother mentioning that Mason would have dinner made for them when they got home.

--------------------------------------

"Do not be so down, for it is I Alex Louis Armstrong." Said a Large bald muscular man who had just entered the room. Everyone in the room panicked and was running around, back and fourth. "Mr. Armstrong." A woman said as she batted pink sparkles out of the way. "Maria, wait, for, me." Bellowed a blond haired man. "Maria, Denny." Riza said, "Armstrong." Alex nodded to the smaller woman who had walked over to him and his subordinates. "Riza its been too long." The two women shook hands, by now the rest of the office had somewhat calmed down. Falman was helping Breda down from the top of some filing cabinets and Roy had locked himself in his office was peeping through a crack in the door, which only hours earlier had been slammed in his face.

Everyone was now in the lunch room conversing, it had been many years since everyone had seen Alex Armstrong. "So where is Maes today." Alex asked as he looked to the faces of his friends. "He's out with Edward, picking up his daughters." Fuery answered. "Edward? Daughters? I thought Gracia and him only had one little girl?" "That's right, didn't you hear? They adopted a little girl about two or so years ago." Mentioned Roy. "As for the Pipsqueak.." "Edward, sir." "Yes, Edward, he's a young man staying with the Hughes's right now. I can't say for how long though, probably till the kid finds away to get his brother and friend from that Hunter." "HUNTER???" Alex Armstrong, Denny Brosh and Maria Ross all chimed in unison. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't heard whats new here have you.?"

So all that had been told to them and all that they had seen and knew themselves was told to the trio that had now joined the small but seemingly growing number of people that knew about Engel.

"My quite a bit has happened as of recently, hasn't it." Maria said. Everyone nodded. "SO your saying there are at least two Hunters out there that are not only out to get a meal?" Denny asked. "We sure as fucking hell didn't make it up." Retorted Breda. "I still won't believe it till I see it with my own eyes." "Well we're not all going back to Maes and Gracia's tonight, we caused enough trouble for Gracia last night." Riza spoke. "Mr. Mustang, you have a call, do you want me to send it to your office?" Sheska asked out of breath, she had been running around the building to find him. "No I'll take it in here, Sheska." "Ok." Walking over to the phone on the desk in the lunchroom, Roy answered the phone, "Hello Roy Mustang speaking." "Roy its Maes, did I leave my cell phone in the office?" "Maes?" Roy looked at the receiver, "I don't know. Hey we were just talking about you and your unusual company." "With who?" "Armstrong is back." "Is that Maes? Here Let me speak with the lad." Alex budded in, taking the phone from Roy. "MAES HUGHES Its been too long."

-----------------------------------

Maes looked at the phone he swatted at the sparkles, "Alex? Where's Roy?" Pffft, Maes blew the last of the pink sparkles away. On the other end of the line Maes could hear, well he didn't know what he was hearing, "Who is is dear?" Gracia asked. "I think Alex and Roy are fighting." "Alex? You mean he's come back? Oh dear they're not all coming back tonight are they?" "No WAY. I expect to get some well deserved sleep tonight." "What if Engel and the boys come tonight?" "I don't care I, I Will be fast asleep with my wife next to me tonight." "HELLO---?" "Oh Alex? yes yes its me, the girls are fine, so is Gracia. She's right here. Yes yes. NO, Maybe. See you tomorrow." "What was that all about?" " No ones coming tonight, not from work at least. They want to meet the Hunter and Ed and all, and Alex wants to see the girls." "They?" "Denny and Maria came with him." "Oh?"

Gracia went off to finish making supper in the kitchen, and Maes went off to find Ed.

"So your on your own tonight, then k?" Maes said. "Try not to let Engel Kill you. Or destroy my house any further."

Dinner was finished and everyone got themselves ready for bed, Maes was looking forward to getting a full nights sleep. Ed caught a few hours sleep on the couch before a knock at the door woke him up.

Walking over to the door Edward opened it. "OH SHIT."

-----------------------------

KK: So how's that for an ending!!!! READ AND REVIEW you know the drill.

Word count:4056


End file.
